Supergirl y La Fuerza Energética
by Juan Carlos Quenguan
Summary: Este primer fanfic es el arreglo, según mi imaginación, de lo que sería la historia de Supergirl, la película de 1984, espero que algún día lo tengan en cuenta para una posible película, seriado animado estadounidense, o tal vez un anime.
1. Capítulo 1: La familia en Kripton

**SUPERGIRL FANFICS**

Estos relatos de fanfics que he hecho son bajo mi propia imaginación, por el hecho de ver varias versiones de Superman en los cómics, en los dibujos animados para la televisión y en las películas, el protagonismo de Supergirl ha estado en el segundo plano, ya que los mismos seguidores de Superman se han identificado con el personaje kriptoniano. La participación de Supergirl ha sido escasa en general, independientemente que la hayan dedicado en algunos cómics, o una película (que para la mayoría no les gustaron para nada), o algunas apariciones, tanto en el seriado de Smallville como en la Liga de la Justicia, de los cuales y para la mayoría, Supergirl es un personaje secundario (y como decimos en Colombia, un personaje de relleno), me dejan bastante confundido y decepcionado. Por lo cual, decidí realizar estos fanfics bajo mi propia imaginación, para que en un futuro no lejano, Supergirl tenga su propio programa, sea en dibujos animados (inclusive anime, bajo permiso de DC Comics), o un seriado dramatizado o una película que valga la pena.

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA**

Es claro que está basado de la película que se realizó en 1983 y fue lanzada en 1984, producida por Alexander e Ilya Salkind y protagonizada por Helen Slater, sin embargo, hay varios aspectos y situaciones que no están claras ni han sido contadas en la película. Voy a comenzar desde el inicio de esta historia ficticia:

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: LA FAMILIA EL EN KRIPTÓN**_

Todo empezó en el Planeta Kriptón, ya que todos sabemos en varias historias, relatos y demás, la difícil situación que les pasó a los habitantes de aquel planeta antes de su destrucción.

Pues bien, algunos consideraban que Zor-El, hermano de Jor-El, era una persona malévola quien intentó realizar sus propios objetivos sin el consentimiento de su hermano mayor, a la vez de realizar aventuras con Lara, esposa de Jor-El.; pero toda esa versión no fue verdad.

Otros, muy pocos, consideraban que Zor-El era una persona pacífica, de buenos sentimientos, quien se preocupó en las decisiones de su hermano en el Consejo Superior, además de colaborar en sus trabajos y experimentos, de los cuales eran benéficos para aquel planeta.

Algunos decían que la familia El estuvieron antes en el Planeta Tierra, para analizar sobre la posible idea de traslado entre planetas, caso que fue cierto, pero nunca tuvieron inconvenientes, salvo excepción que algunos habitantes de la Tierra vieron la aparición de una que otra nave en los cielos, pero los kriptonianos saben bien de no ser detectados por la tecnología humana rudimentaria de aquella época.

Regresando a Kriptón, Jor-El se enteró de la rebelión del general Zod, causando una guerra; decidió en capturarlo, encarcelarlo y enviarlo a la Zona Fantasma.

Al siguiente día, en la casa de la familia El, Zor-El preocupado avisó a su hermano quien estaba analizando algunos asuntos:

- Hermano, tenemos que hablar -.

- Por ahora no tengo tiempo – respondió Jor-El.

- Es de suma importancia… es sobre nuestro planeta – insistió Zor-El.

Jor-El no tenía más remedio que escuchar a su hermano:

- A ver, ¿Qué es lo importante que me quieres decir? -.

Zor-El lo llevó hacia la parte más profunda de la casa, le indicó el movimiento frecuente del suelo, causando grietas grandes que poco a poco comenzó en abrir, saliendo un líquido de masa incandescente, al verlo, Jor-El ya lo presintió:

- Tienes toda la razón, ya sabía que por muchas causas que ocurrió en estos momentos, nuestro planeta tendrá el riesgo de explotar dentro de un tiempo que posiblemente será corto - .

- ¿Cuáles? – Preguntó Zor-El.

- Lo de Kriptón es algo que se podía corregir ante la rebelión de Zod, quien manipuló los cristales – respondió Jor-El – pero la otra razón es de alguien diferente a nosotros, del cual conozco, que por un deseo de revivir a un ser amado, vulneró todas las dimensiones del Universo y no puso caso de la advertencia, causando que el planeta Kriptón vaya en curso directamente hacia el sol rojo y no en su curso habitual – respondió Jor-El.

- Eso no puede ser, ¿cuánto tiempo va a estallar Kriptón? – Preguntó preocupado Zor-El.

- Creo que en pocos meses – respondió Jor-El pensativo.

- Debemos que hacer algo de una vez, hay que evacuar a todos los kriptonianos y trasladarnos a un planeta seguro – aconsejó Zor-El.

- Imposible, primero, porque no tenemos lo suficiente para evacuar a todos y segundo, porque El Consejo Superior prohíbe esta situación – dudó Jor-El.

- Pero hermano, eres consejero – insistió Zor-El – es importante que los convences sobre esta situación tan crítica que estamos viviendo, si no prevenimos, podíamos morir -.

- Haré lo que pueda y trataré de convencer a todo el Consejo, si ellos no nos creen, trataremos de evacuar nosotros mismos – Jor-El decidió y fue hacia el Consejo Superior.

Mientras tanto, Alura, esposa de Zor-El, avisó preocupada sobre otro asunto:

Lara ya tendrá el hijo -.

Mi hermano se fue hacia el Consejo Superior – dijo Zor-El sorprendido, ya que Jor-El estuvo muy pendiente del nacimiento de su hijo – lo único que podemos hacer es atender el parto de Lara – y ambos fueron en acudir.

Mientras Jor-El explicaba las razones del posible choque de Kriptón y convencer a los miembros del Consejo Superior, el parto de Lara era complicado, del cual nació su hijo; pero en ese momento, el Consejo Superior dio su negativa a Jor-El y advirtieron que si insistía con ese asunto, lo declaraban traidor, lo encarcelarían y sería llevado hacia la Zona Fantasma.

Desilusionado y pensativo, Jor-El llegó a su casa, donde sus familiares lo recibieron felices por el nacimiento de su hijo, pero al ver serio a Jor-El, le preguntaron lo que pasó.

El Consejo desaprobó sobre la destrucción de Kriptón y nos advirtió que si insistamos con este asunto, nos encarcelarán, ya no hay nada de que hacer - .

Zor-El, Alura y Lara se entristecieron, a Zor-El le ocurrió una idea:

Jor-El, si el Consejo no quiere, nosotros si iremos con nuestros amigos y vecinos -.

Imposible Zor-El – respondió su hermano – si arriesgamos, nuestra familia quedaría deshonrada por el Consejo -.

Hay que hacerlo, así sea a escondidas del Consejo y de sus Guardianes – Insistió su hermano.

Cuando la discusión entre hermanos se hizo más candente, el hijo de Lara comenzó a llorar, Jor-El viendo a Lara y al hijo en sus brazos, se tranquilizó.

¿Este es nuestro hijo, Lara? – preguntó Jor-El.

Si, Jor-El – Lara le entregó en los brazos el bebé, Jor-El se alegró, lo alzó hacia arriba y el bebé sonrió.

- ¿No crees que nuestro hijo será otra víctima más de este posible desastre? – Preguntó Lara y Jor-El negó con la cabeza – entonces… vámonos todos -.

Jor-El pensó otra vez y tuvo una idea.

Para no tener inconvenientes, te sugiero hermano que vaya a la ciudad de Argos, allá debes escoger y fabricar grandes barreras de plomo resistentes para encerrar toda la ciudad lo más ágil posible, seguramente con ello podrán resistir ante la explosión, aunque los efectos de la misma los llevarán hacia una dimensión diferente – sugirió Jor-El.

Aceptaré la sugerencia – respondió Zor-El, quien le surgió una duda - ¿Pero nos acompañarán hacia la ciudad? -.

No… - la respuesta de Jor-El dejó desilusionado a su hermano.

¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz alta Zor-El.

Tengo algo pensado para mi hijo, lo llevaré hacia el planeta Tierra – contestó Jor-El, eso dejó consternada a Lara.

¿La Tierra? – preguntó Lara.

Así es… - respondió Jor-El, quien añadió – es hora de que nuestro hijo debe cumplir algo muy importante en ese planeta, para que allá no ocurra lo mismo que está ocurriendo a nuestro planeta, transmitiré toda la sabiduría en una nave, controlado por el poder de los cristales -.

Pero eso es imposible – reaccionó desesperada Lara - ¡no podrá sobrevivir! -.

Lara, por favor – trató de tranquilizarla Jor-El – Nuestro hijo es la única esperanza para prevenir que los habitantes de La Tierra no cometan el mismo error de lo que está ocurriendo en Kriptón -.

Después de la discusión, Zor-El y Allura se despidieron tristes de Jor-El y de Lara y fueron hacia la ciudad de Argos, allá hablaron con un conocido de la familia, de nombre Zaltar.

¿Entonces su hermano quiere que esta ciudad sobreviva de la explosión? – preguntó analizando Zaltar.

Así es – respondió Zor-El.

Si eso es así, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, te ayudaré en lo que vayas hacer – dijo decidido Zaltar.

Pasó el tiempo, unos días antes de la explosión, Zor-El contactó a Jor-El.

¿Han hecho lo que pedí? – preguntó Jor-El.

Sí, nos falta algunos detalles de forzamiento de la ciudad, todos acá nos están colaborando y el consejo de esta ciudad decidió apoyarnos – respondió Zor-El.

Qué bueno por ustedes, estoy seguro que se salvarán, seguramente cuando mi hijo sepa que Argos City existe, los buscará y los ayudará, aunque será difícil para él – dijo mesurado Jor-El.

Ahora, ¿pudo lograr en construir la nave para Kal-El? – preguntó Zor-El.

Claro, afortunadamente a escondidas del Consejo Superior terminaré de construir la nave – contestó Jor-El.

¿Cuándo tiempo faltará? – preguntó Zor-El - ¿para que este planeta choque contra el sol? -.

Mañana… - respondió sereno Jor-El – solamente quiero decir algo… -.

¿Cuál? – preguntó Zor-El.

Cuando decidan en tener un hijo, espero que en un tiempo lejano pueda conocer con Kal-El y compartir con él en La Tierra en lo que él va a cumplir cuando sean adultos, seguramente si lo hacen, podrán proteger a La Tierra, eso es lo único que quiero – dijo Jor-El.

Si eso es lo que quieres, se hará, nosotros estaremos siempre en unión, te aseguro hermano que no desfalleceremos de ahora en adelante que podamos conocer a Kal-El cuando haya crecido – dijo Zor-El, quien añadió al final – Nunca olvidaré todo lo que hemos hecho y compartido -.

Hasta siempre… hermano – despidió Jor-El.

Zor-El quedó triste, tomó un respiro, se tranquilizó y fue a terminar de fortalecer las barreras en la ciudad de Argos.

Pasó un día, los kriptonianos de Argos City estaban en permanente contacto con el planeta, supieron de la destitución de parte del Consejo Superior a Jor-El del cargo de consejero y solamente le reconocieron el cargo de carcelero, pero fue una decisión tardía, sin embargo, Jor-El y Lara metieron a Kal-El dentro de la nave y lo lanzaron para el viaje. Minutos después el planeta se acercó hacia las llamas del sol rojo, comenzando a tener constantes sismos fuertes, el magma incandescente subió a la superficie y el pánico en el planeta era inminente, los habitantes de Argos City se agacharon, teniendo tanto miedo. Ya todo estaba perdido, Kriptón explotó minutos después, la ciudad de Argos recibió fuertes movimientos y grandes golpes en las barreras de protección, después todo se normalizó, horas después Zaltar pidió el retiro de las barreras, al retirarlas abrió un campo de energía en los enormes arcos que rodearon a la ciudad, todos vieron la plena oscuridad que rodeaba a la ciudad.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó Allura.

- Estamos en una dimensión diferente – La respuesta de Zaltar dejó desconcertados a todos – creo que estamos en el Espacio Interior -.

- ¿Y ahora, qué haremos? – preguntó una kriptoniana mirando asustada el lugar.

- Es el momento de sobrevivir de ahora hacia adelante, no hay nada que temer en esta dimensión - respondió Jor-El, quien pidió a Zor-El - necesito que me den las fuerzas energéticas como son los cristales, la energía solar y el Omegahedron –.

Mientras Zor-El le entregaba a Zaltar las fuerzas energéticas, éste puso en funcionamiento para dar vida a la ciudad, Allura llamó a Zor-El.

Zor-El, quiero contarte algo -.

¿Te refieres a Kal-El? – preguntó Zor-El.

No es por él, es por nosotros – dijo Allura algo misteriosa.

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Preguntó Zor-El.

Tendré un hijo tuyo… – estas palabras de Allura comenzó en alegrar a Zor-El, quien se olvidó de todo lo que pasó, abrazó a su esposa eufóricamente. – Pero no me aprietes tanto –

¡Mi amor!, es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en toda mi vida – dijo alegremente Zor-El – cuidaremos este hijo que nacerá con todo nuestro cariño, con él formaremos una nueva familia -.

_Escrita inicialmente el martes, 29 de diciembre de 2009._

_Editada para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: miércoles, 31 de marzo de 2010._

_Primera corrección: miércoles, 11 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: sábado, 27 de octubre de 2012._


	2. Capítulo 2: Una situación en Argos City

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA**

He recibido algunos mensajes, agradeciéndome sobre este fanfic que estoy escribiendo en español, ya que como bien saben es uno de los muy pocos fanfics sobre este personaje, espero que vean más gente, porque esta historia ficticia apenas comienza.

_**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: UNA GRAVE SITUACIÓN EN ARGOS CITY.**_

El tiempo en que transcurrió el viaje del pequeño Kal-El era rápido, cuando llegó a la Tierra, Kal-El ya tenía 12 años de edad. Por otro lado, en el Espacio Interior, el tiempo transcurrió lentamente, allá Allura tuvo contracciones leves. En plena reunión con los kriptonianos sobrevivientes, Allura sintió con gran dolor las contracciones fuertes, sus gemidos alertaron a todos los presentes y entre Zaltar y Zor-El ayudaron en el parto, en minutos ocurrió el nacimiento, todos se alegraron en ese momento.

Es muy hermosa Allura – dijo con ternura Zor-El.

Zaltar cargó el bebé en sus brazos y le dio a Allura quien estaba acostada y cansada del parto, ambos mostraron alegría en sus rostros, y cuando miraron en el sistema para saber sobre la vida de Kal-El, quien ya tuvo la edad de 15 años, Allura sugirió a Zor-El:

Como es una niña se llamará Kara, ya que recordaremos siempre de Jor-El, de Lara y de Kal-El… Estoy segura que cuando crezca, sería inteligente, sabia y con fuerza de voluntad para proteger a todos sus seres queridos y tomar sus propias decisiones-.

Zor-El alza la bebé y dijo:

Así será, nuestra hija se llamará Kara -.

El tiempo pasó, se hicieron adecuaciones en el manejo del tiempo en Argos City para que sean similares al tiempo de horario de la Tierra. Las niñas y los niños de Argos City entraban a recibir enseñanza elemental y general. Kara era una de ellos, tenía 7 años de edad y en la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde a las enseñanzas, eso causó un nivel de conocimiento bajo, ya que siempre se distrae por cualquier cosa que miraba, más si son cosas raras creadas por Zaltar para que se vea más llamativa a la ciudad. La maestra de trigonometría hexadimensional, llamó la atención a Kara:

Kara, ¿por qué tienes que distraerte de nuevo? Me preocupa que llegues tarde – preguntó preocupada la maestra.

Perdón maestra, pero estoy sorprendida por las figuras y objetos que hace Zaltar – respondió apenada Kara.

Pero Kara, si sigues así, no podrás desarrollar tu capacidad intelectual ni desarrollarás su madurez – advirtió la maestra.

No te preocupes maestra, me comprometo a ser más dedicada en mis conocimientos – se comprometió Kara.

Horas después, terminada las horas de enseñanza, Kara fue a donde estaba Zaltar, quien creó una enorme escultura con una vara especial para crear objetos; Kara, como cualquier niña inocente, miró y preguntó sorprendida:

¿Qué es es lo que estás creando Zaltar? -.

¡Un árbol! – respondió exclamando Zaltar.

¿Un árbol? Muy raro… - dijo Kara mirando la figura de arriba hacia abajo.

¿No sabes qué es un árbol? – preguntó extrañado Zaltar.

No, ¿qué es? – preguntó Kara.

El árbol es un ser viviente del planeta Tierra, es parte de un reino natural denominado reino vegetal… - cuando Zaltar explicaba, a Kara le recordó algo.

Perdón Zaltar, pero ¿el planeta Tierra no es el mismo planeta en donde vive mi primo Kal-El? -.

¡Exacto! – respondió alegremente Zaltar.

Y… si el árbol es un ser viviente, ¿cómo estará viva acá? – la pregunta de Kara sirvió para que Zaltar mostrara el Omegahedron, al verla, Kara se preocupó, ya que sabía qué era.

Zaltar, ¿cómo conseguiste el Omegahedron? ¿acaso lo robaste a espalda de los Guardianes? -.

No, para nada, pedí prestado el Omegahedron a los Guardianes, solamente para cobrar vida a éste árbol – contestó Zaltar.

¿Entonces el Omegahedron cobrará vida a todo objeto? – preguntó Kara.

Bueno, esta fuerza energética no da vida a cualquier objeto, ya que todo es una ilusión – respondió Zaltar.

Zaltar tomó la vara, lo acercó cuidadosamente al Omegahedron y recibió suficiente energía en forma de esfera cuando el Omegahedron resplandecía.

Para que inspire… - dijo concentrado Zaltar.

Kara repitió la frase, viendo que Zaltar acercaba cuidadosamente la vara hacia la figura, del cual resplandeció totalmente y cobró algo de vida.

Que bello… dijo asombrada Kara, a quien le surgió una pregunta: - ¿Pero es difícil viajar hacia el Planeta Tierra? -.

¿Acaso no has aprendido de manera exacta sobre la trigonometría hexadimensional de los planetas y espacios? – Zaltar preguntó extrañado, Kara lo pensó y como no tenía idea, Zaltar explicó: - Mira, estamos en el Espacio Interior, el Planeta Tierra está en el Espacio Exterior, viajar desde cualquier planeta hacia la Tierra es de manera fácil y rápida, del cual la distancia está medida en años-luz; mientras desde el Espacio Interior es más complejo y difícil llegar hacia cualquier planeta, sin embargo, tengo algo que podrá funcionar en llegar a la Tierra -.

¿Y cuál es? – preguntó curiosa Kara.

Es una nave, la llamaré cápsula binaria, sobre ella tengo varios análisis de diseño y de la forma de manejar, todos ellos registrados en una base de datos compiladas en uno de los cristales, solamente me falta construir la nave y experimentar su velocidad y resistencia, con ella ¡podré llegar a la Tierra en menos tiempo que una nave en el espacio exterior! -.

Cuando Zaltar continuó explicando, Allura los divisó y se acercó hacia ellos, mientras Kara mostraba su preocupación.

Pero es muy peligroso ir sin saber de lo que puede pasar -.

¡Con esta nave, llegaré como un rayo! – respondió Zaltar – además, llegaré sano y salvo, no tendré inconvenientes -.

¿Y cómo podrás regresar hasta acá desde allá? – en el momento en que Kara preguntaba, Allura llamó a voz alta.

¡Kara! ¿Dónde estás? -.

Kara se volteó y miró a su madre.

¡Aquí estoy, con Zaltar! – respondió Kara, levantando su mano.

Allura se acercó hacia Kara, la abrazó y preguntó en tono cariñoso:

¿Por dónde andabas hija, después de recibir las enseñanzas? -.

Tranquila Allura… - interrumpió Zaltar, mostrando su sonriente rostro – Kara está bien, conmigo, solamente vino por curiosear, ya que le estoy mostrando milagros – a la vez pidió a Kara que mostrara su antebrazo izquierdo, ella lo mostró y con la vara, Zaltar creó una bonita pulsera de cristal en la muñeca de la mano izquierda, luego le prestó la vara, diciendo: - Tome firmemente la vara, apriétala y vaya creando sus propios objetos, que no sean tan grandes ¿eh? - .

Al entregar la vara, Kara se alegró, presionó la vara y corrió hacia el rincón de la ciudad.

¡No te alejes y prueba su propia imaginación, inténtalo! – dijo Zaltar con voz alta, cuando Kara ya estaba en aquel rincón, Allura habló con Zaltar.

¿Es cierto que tienes planeado salir de esta ciudad? -.

Si… - contestó Zaltar.

¿Pero por qué? Si bien sabes que nos ayudaste en la protección de esta ciudad, además, te ofrecieron para que formaras parte del Concejo – insistió Allura.

Allura, soy un viajero de otros mundos, es difícil estar tanto tiempo sedentario y como cualquier ser, tengo mis propias decisiones, mis errores y mis problemas – respondió Zaltar.

Pero por ahora nosotros te reconocemos como un ser sabio y protector… -.

Mientras Allura y Zaltar seguían conversando, Kara por su parte creó una figura muy rara, era un mosquito mediano y puntiagudo.

Para que Allura no se enterara del Omegahedron, Zaltar metió de manera cuidadosa la fuerza energética por atrás, lo detuvo con su pie derecho y con el talón de aquel pie, lo golpeó para que rodara hacia el rincón, donde estaba Kara, sentada y concentrada en realizar su figura. Al terminar la figura, sintió que le llegaba un objeto esférico, se volteó y se sorprendió que es el Omegahedron, pensó en devolverlo a Zaltar, pero decidió en usarlo para dar vida a su figura, cogió la vara, lo acercó lentamente al Omegahedron, absorbiendo algo de energía, luego lo acercó y tocó las alas de la figura; poco a poco la figura cobró vida, moviendo sus alas para empezar a volar, dando varios giros alrededor de una Kara alegre, pero esa alegría no duró tanto, ya que el mosquito fue directamente hacia una de las múltiples ventanas-muro de la ciudad y como voló más rápido, chocó contra la ventana y la rompió, ocasionando una fuerte succión de aire desde el Espacio Interior, ello alarmó a todos los habitantes de Argos City, entre ellos a Allura y a Zaltar, quienes asustados corrieron hacia Kara.

¡Kara, la fuerza energética! – el grito de Zaltar era tardío.

El Omegahedron fue succionado y pasó por el Espacio Interior sin rumbo, Kara estaba asustada, y como no se apoyó en algo, fue succionada por el agujero.

¡Auxilioooo! ¡AAAHHHH! ¡Ayúdameeee! – gritó llorando con mucho miedo Kara.

Afortunadamente, Zor-El llegó a tiempo para sacar a su hija del agujero, la puso en los brazos de Allura, a la vez Zaltar cogió la vara y reparó el daño.

¿Qué pasó Kara? – preguntó Allura tranquilizando a su hija.

Madre… perdóname… cuando estaba creando mi figura, encontré el Omegahedron que estaba en el piso y lo usé para hacer volar, éste dio vueltas y de repente, rompió el muro de vidrio… - dijo llorando amargamente Kara.

¿Y el Omegahedron? – preguntó preocupado Zor-El.

Desapareció, succionado hacia el Espacio Interior – respondió resignado Zaltar.

No puedo creer que usted Zaltar haya robado el Omegahedron – dijo furioso Zor-El.

El Omegahedron no lo robé, solo pedí prestado – respondió defensivamente y con voz alta Zaltar.

¡AH! – exclamó fuerte Zor-El – ¡Además de ladrón, mentiroso! -.

¡Basta! – interrumpió Kara llorando – Por favor no peleen, yo tengo la culpa de usar el Omegahedron de manera inmadura -.

¿Y ahora, qué va a pasar con la ciudad sin el Omegahedron? – preguntó Allura angustiada, teniendo a Kara entre sus brazos.

Por ahora no pasará nada en esta ciudad – respondió sereno Zaltar – pero en algunos años después, la ciudad perderá energía y cuando se agote, todos morirán – esta frase dejó preocupados a todos los habitantes de Argos City.

¿Y cómo podemos encontrar el Omegahedron? – preguntó sollozando Kara.

Pequeña, la única forma es buscarlos en el Espacio Interior y tal vez en el Espacio Exterior – respondió Zaltar.

¡Imposible! – interrumpió Zor-El – No podemos salir de esta ciudad, ¿cómo podrás encontrar y traer de regreso a esta ciudad? -.

Es posible que cuando tengamos lista la cápsula binaria, podré buscar y encontrar el Omegahedron – respondió Zaltar – además, la pulsera que di a Kara será buena herramienta para detectarla -.

En ese caso, usted no va a buscar el Omegahedron, ya que estás arrestado – dijo en tono serio Zor-El.

Si es así – respondió Zaltar – entonces aceptaré y que me lleven a la Zona Fantasma -.

No quiero que te vayas… - dijo llorando Kara, Zaltar la tranquilizó.

No llores mi niña – y se dirigió hacia los demás – lo que estoy seguro es que ustedes van a sufrir dentro de algunos años, en mi caso será de por vida, comenzando a partir de ahora -.

Los guardianes arrestaron a Zaltar y lo llevaron hacia un cuarto cerrado impenetrable.

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a las enseñanzas, Kara fue a donde estaba encerrado Zaltar.

Perdóname Zaltar – Kara dijo tristemente – por lo que cometí –.

No es necesario que pidas perdón mi niña – respondió dulcemente Zaltar – estoy seguro que la fuerza energética no está lejos, seguramente habrá llegado al Planeta Tierra, solamente espero que ningún ser vivo de aquel planeta toque, porque si lo hace, la maldad dominará sobre el juicio de aquel ser y seguramente dominará o arruinará al planeta -.

Tengo que impedir – dijo decidida Kara.

¿Y cómo lo impedirás? – cuestionó Zaltar – si aún eres una niña y no tienes ni la suficiente madurez ni la suficiente sabiduría de un adulto para tomar esa clase de decisión – Kara no sabía qué hacer, quiere buscar el Omegahedron, pero Zaltar tuvo razón.

Zaltar, te prometo que cuando madure y tenga sabiduría, buscaré y encontraré el Omegahedron, cueste lo que me cueste, lo haré – prometió Kara.

Kara… - dijo cariñosamente Zaltar – si quieres cumplir con lo que prometes, deberás cumplirla, pero eso sí, tienes que cuidarte mucho cuando seas más grande, si vas a La Tierra, experimentarás lo mismo que está experimentando tu primo, ya que la densidad molecular de la atmósfera de los rayos fulgurantes del sol te harán ser más fuerte, más rápida, podrás volar, tendrás grandes poderes usando todos sus sentidos, pero para ello deberás ser inteligente y responsable en tomar sus propias decisiones – con estas palabras, Kara se decidió en buscar el Omegahedron.

¿Algún día volveré a verte Zaltar? – preguntó Kara.

Quién sabe… - dijo pensativo Zaltar – pero estaré respaldando en lo que harás, de todo corazón -.

Esa fue la última vez que Kara habló con Zaltar en Argos City. Zaltar fue llevado a la Zona Fantasma, donde permanecerá el resto de su vida.

El tiempo fue pasando, Kara cada vez crecía, era más hermosa, más inteligente, se destacaba entre los jóvenes de Argos City por sus conocimientos y por su dedicación; aunque mostraba su distracción y torpeza, se sintió madura cuando cumplió sus 15 años.

En eso entonces, Kal-El trabajaba de periodista con la falsa identidad de Clark Kent y se mostró cuando se convertía un super-héroe, conocido por los humanos como Superman, todas sus aventuras y hazañas para proteger a la humanidad y al planeta eran vistos por Kara desde Argos City, quien estaba entusiasmada en querer conocer a su primo y compartir la misma misión que Kal-El hace.

Sin embargo, la ciudad cada vez perdía más energía por consecuencia de no tener el Omegahedron, la situación era más grave de lo que todos se imaginaban. Por esa razón, el Concejo convocó de carácter urgente una reunión para definir y tener soluciones ante el grave problema que estaban viviendo, entre quienes asistieron a la reunión eran los padres de Kara. La discusión se hizo más tensa en aquella reunión, ya que no llegaban a un acuerdo y las propuestas no daban solución a la situación. Zor-El estuvo indeciso sobre la propuesta de la Cápsula Binaria, ya que él mismo la construyó, siguiendo las instrucciones y parámetros de los datos que dejó Zaltar en el cristal, realizando pruebas de resistencia y de velocidad con la nave.

Zor-El – dijo Allura, convenciendo cuando Zor-El aún pensaba de esa posible solución – es mejor que les cuentes a todos, antes que ellos tomen la decisión sobre la ciudad -.

Zor-El se mostró indispuesto y pensativo, pero mirando a una Allura sonriente, generando confianza, se armó de valor, pidió la palabra y se dirigió ante todo el Concejo.

Señores, sugiero que es el momento en enviar a alguien de esta ciudad para buscar el Omegahedron, y si esta fuerza energética está en la Tierra, tendremos que pedir ayuda a Kal-El para que nos ayude en la búsqueda -.

¿Se puede saber en cómo enviar a uno de nosotros hacia allá? – preguntó realista uno de los integrantes del Concejo.

En el proyecto que dejó Zaltar, saqué los datos para construir una nave, con ella hice experimentos y soy optimista de que va a funcionar la Cápsula Binaria – las palabras de Zor-El generó gran discusión en todo el Concejo.

Pero usted dijo antes que es difícil salir de esta ciudad – cuestionó otro de los concejeros.

Analizando sobre la nave, es posible realizar el viaje – respondió con toda seguridad Zor-El.

Si es así como planteas, ¿quién va a ir en esa nave? ¿acaso usted Zor-El? – dudó otro integrante del Concejo.

Zor-El no va, pero sí nuestra hija Kara – contestó Allura, interrumpiendo a lo que iba decir Zor-El.

¿Cómo vas a sugerir a nuestra hija? – preguntó sorprendido Zor-El mirando a Allura.

Porque Kara me contó que prometió a Zaltar en que ella buscaría el Omegahedron, además está totalmente dispuesta y tiene suficiente madurez para asumir esta responsabilidad – dijo seriamente Alura.

¿Es cierto lo que sugiere Allura, Zor-El? – preguntó otro de los concejeros, Zor-El habló en voz baja con Allura.

Si sugieres a Kara, ella no podrá sola con esto -.

Confía en mí, por favor, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien – respondió Allura con tranquilidad.

Zor-El dio un gesto de aceptación ante todo el Concejo, quienes comenzaron en analizar la propuesta, al terminar, deliberaron.

Zor-El, su idea será aceptada, siempre y cuando su hija se entere y tome la decisión sobre esta misión, además, prepare y condicione la nave para que ella pueda ir –.

De inmediato, Allura salió corriendo a donde estaba Kara, viendo en uno de los vidrios de cristal lo que hacía Kal-El en la Tierra.

Kara, es importante que me acompañes – avisó Allura.

¿Para qué madre? – preguntó Kara.

Para que tomes una decisión, del cual has querido prometer – respondió Allura.

Kara aceptó y fue con Allura directamente al Concejo, allá se encontró con Zor-El y los tres vinieron al centro de la reunión.

Kara, un paso al frente – Kara obedeció y avanzó - ¿aceptarás cumplir con la misión de encontrar el Omegahedron y traerlo de vuelta a Argos City? -.

Kara miró a sus padres, quienes se entrelazaron sus manos para mostrar fortaleza, luego tomó un respiro y respondió de frente.

Acepto la misión -.

Entonces su misión empieza ahora, vaya a la nave que construyó su padre, el futuro de Argos City está en sus manos -.

Tras la decisión unánime del Concejo, Kara respiró de nuevo, se dirigió a sus padres y los abrazó.

Gracias por confiarme, no los decepcionaré y regresaré lo más pronto posible con el Omegahedron hasta acá – agradeció Kara de manera alegre.

Kara – aconsejó Zor-El – con la pulsera que traes, podrás sentir la energía del Omegahedron, además, con esa misma pulsera, podrás comunicar con nosotros desde cualquier lugar, nosotros estaremos pendientes de ti – y la abrazó, luego Kara abrazó a su madre.

Hija, sé que es muy difícil dejarnos a tu temprana edad, pero estoy segura que conseguirás lo que has prometido a Zaltar – dijo algo triste Allura.

Tranquila madre– dijo Kara – estaré bien, me cuidaré y regresaré pronto -.

Después de abrazarlos, Kara fue directo a la nave, se acomodó, la nave se cerró automáticamente, luego despegó y se fue. Sus padres la siguieron caminando a pasos rápidos, Kara al verlos se despidió con su mano derecha y con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Kara, no se olvide de nosotros! – gritó Allura y la nave salió de la ciudad sin inconvenientes – espero que regreses – dijo Allura, quien al lado de Zor-El, caminaron de nuevo al Concejo.

Kara, en su nave, miró por todos lados si aparecía el Omegahedron, pero recordó algo: "Lástima que no avisé que mi primo se fue del Planeta Tierra para una misión hacia otros planetas, pero bueno, voy a cumplir esta misión sola".

Revisó su pulsera para sentir la presencia del Omegahedron y cuando lo sintió, dirigió la nave más allá del Espacio Interior.

_Escrito inicialmente el domingo, 3 de enero de 2010._

_Editada para el Blog Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el miércoles, 14 de abril de 2010._

_Primera corrección: miércoles, 11 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: domingo, 28 de octubre de 2012._


	3. Capítulo 3: Supergirl Llegó a la Tierra

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**TERCER CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL LLEGÓ A LA TIERRA.**_

Se preguntarán ¿a dónde llegó el Omegahedron? Pues bien, años atrás el Omegahedron llegó a la Tierra, tal como pronosticó Zaltar. En uno de los parques naturales cerca de Smallville, una pareja de jóvenes universitarios acamparon a las orillas del río y desde allí realizaron silenciosamente sus lecturas de obras literarias y compartiendo experiencias, ambos querían saber más allá de la vida existente.

Cuando la universitaria leía, su novio la contemplaba.

¿Por qué no experimentamos como el resto de los jóvenes? – preguntó el joven.

La verdad es que no quiero tener esa clase de locuras en rumbas, o en cantar canciones de rock, o de burlar de los profesores, eso no va conmigo – respondió la señorita concentrada en su lectura – siempre me ha gustado la magia, los mitos, las leyendas y todo lo oculto -.

Pero Selena, por lo menos podemos disfrutar como ellos – el joven sacó lentamente las llaves del automóvil, ya que ella era la propietaria de dicho auto - ¿por qué no jugamos algo, como por ejemplo buscar algún objeto? -.

Por favor Nigel – negó Selena – yo no tengo ganas de jugar, además, debemos que preparar para el examen de mañana en la universidad -.

Cuando Nigel distraía a Selena, ambos vieron que algo salió de las aguas del río y salieron corriendo, un objeto redondo y brillante cayó en uno de los platos de comida, al acercar lo que ocurrió, Selena se sorprendió.

¿Qué es eso? – y cogió el objeto esférico, dicho objeto comenzó en resplandecer en frente de Selena.

Selena se quedó maravillada, ella y Nigel no dijeron ni una sola palabra en 5 minutos, en ese tiempo, al interior de Selena sintió que algo fuerte la atraía, Nigel miró a Selena.

Selena, ¿no crees que esta esfera extraña tiene la forma de realizar magia oculta? – preguntó Nigel pero Selena no respondía, comenzando a preocupar al joven acompañante – Selena, ¿me estás escuchando? -.

Claro que te escucho – respondió Selena – pero ¿no ves? Esto me va ayudar mucho sobre lo que siempre he querido experimentar – la respuesta ansiosa de Selena aumentó más la preocupación de Nigel.

Si quieres, nos vamos de una vez – aconsejó Nigel, pero haciendo de manera pícara, sin que Selena lo supiera.

Selena aceptó, ambos recogieron sus cosas y ella entró al auto, influenciada cada vez más por el Omegahedron, cerró la puerta olvidando a Nigel, quien aprovechó para realizar su jueguito y se acercó a la ventana del auto.

Selena ¿se te olvidó algo? – preguntó juguetón Nigel.

No… no encuentro las llaves del auto – respondió Selena buscando entre sus objetos personales.

Te sugiero que si no me das ese objeto extraño que tienes, no te daré las llaves – Esa frase hizo enojar a Selena quien se calmó rápidamente cuando vio el Omegahedron de nuevo.

Lo tocó y al acercarlo hacia el timón del auto, se sorprendió cuando el auto comenzó a prenderse por sí solo, eso dejó callado a Nigel y sin despedirse, Selena cogió el timón del auto y se fue.

¡Selena, no te vayas! – gritó Nigel, extrañado por el raro comportamiento de Selena.

Por la noche, Selena llegó a su casa, llevando consigo al Omegahedron, en ese momento su aspecto juvenil se transformó al de una mujer madura; sin avisar a sus padres, se encerró en su alcoba y tocando suavemente el Omegahedron, comenzó a realizar hechizos a escondidas. Al paso del tiempo, los familiares de Selena se sorprendieron cada vez más por la actitud tan cambiante de Selena, quien día tras día, empezó en planear sus asuntos para conseguir riquezas o para querer dominar el mundo, aunque la vieron y consideraron que estaba haciendo locuras sin sentido.

Algún día… todas y todos pagarán por lo que me han hecho sentir tan mal – dijo Selena en su alcoba, acariciando al Omegahedron.

Ocho años después, Nigel era profesor de matemáticas del Colegio Femenino, pero también era hechicero a escondidas para que nadie lo supiera, especialmente cuando fue a donde una casa lujosa donde estaba viviendo Selena, quien compartió con su amiga Bianca sus pruebas de hechicería, y para sorprender a Nigel, ya tenía bastantes conocimientos de las ciencias y las artes ocultas.

Ahora, quiero referir a otros personajes que están en esta historia, me refiero a Louis Lein y a Jimmy Olsen, quienes se quedaron trabajando en The Daily Planet, ya que en ese momento, Clark Kent (es decir, Superman) se fue a cubrir un reportaje en África (la verdad era que Superman fue solicitado por todos los gobiernos de la Tierra para ir en una misión, consistente en ir a los demás planetas, llevando un mensaje de paz de parte de los habitantes de la Tierra).

Louis estaba realizando su reportaje sobre la crisis económica que afrontaba los Estados Unidos, mientras Jimmy decidió ir de nuevo a Smallville, ya que la secretaria del director del periódico le pidió que recogiera algunos objetos personales que dejó en aquel pueblo, además de reclamar algunas fotos que dejó por olvidado Clark en la granja de los Kent sobre la celebración de los ex compañeros de preparatoria.

Cuando Jimmy se preparaba para ir, encontró con Louis.

Louis, antes de ir, quiero hablar contigo – avisó Jimmy.

Dime Jimmy – respondió Louis, escribiendo su artículo.

Iré de nuevo a Smallville, pero me gustaría avisar a su hermana Lucy, para poder visitarla – dijo Jimmy.

¿De nuevo quieres estar con mi hermana? – preguntó un poco enojada Louis.

Si… - respondió apenado Jimmy.

Mire señor Casanova – dijo seriamente Louis mirando a los ojos – recuerde que te habías enamorado de mi prima Cloe y la dejaste botada, ¿ahora quieres enamorarte de mi hermana como si nada? Si es así, yo te mato y no lo digo en sentido figurado -.

Tranquila Louis – Jimmy dijo temeroso – sobre Cloe, había aclarado con ella y no es que la dejé botada, era un acuerdo de ser únicamente amigos; con respecto a Lucy, no la haré daño, al contrario, la cuidaré como alguien más de mi familia -.

Más te vale Jimmy… - advirtió Louis, dándole el teléfono – avise de una vez, ya que en estos momentos Lucy estará en pleno descanso en el colegio -.

Jimmy llamó y habló con Lucy, la conversación fue corta y amena, después colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

¿Qué te respondió Lucy? – preguntó Louis escribiendo en su computador.

Que estará pendiente de mi llegada – contestó sonriente Jimmy.

Pues te deseo buena suerte… ¡ah! – exclamó Louis.

Sí, que tengo que cuidar Lucy…- dijo un poco molesto Jimmy.

No es eso… - dijo pensativa Louis - ¿supo algo sobre Clark en África?

La verdad, no… – respondió Jimmy – yo creo que se va a demorar más tiempo, ya sabes que a Clark no le gusta que lo llamemos cuando él está de viaje -.

Verdad… Este Clark sí que sale con sus cosas… Bueno Jimmy, cuide bien de Lucy, pero eso sí, cuidadito en tener relaciones más allá de ser amigos – Jimmy lo tuvo en cuenta, se despidió de Louis y se fue de viaje a Smallville.

Al fondo del planeta Tierra, en las profundidades de las aguas venía la nave en el cual venía Kara, quien revisaba la presencia del Omegahedron con su pulsera, pero al ver algo luminoso en el fondo oscuro del profundo mar, sintió algo extraño con sus sentidos al ver de cerca a los rayos del sol, cerró un momento sus ojos y al levantarlos en pocos minutos, vio sorprendida que su traje de vestido plateado se convirtió en un traje muy similar al de su primo. Cada vez que la nave se acercaba más rápido, se abrió automáticamente desde las aguas, Kara miró arriba, levantó lentamente sus brazos y de un salto salió de la nave y de las aguas con gran rapidez, sintiendo el aire puro del lugar de los bosques, era el mismo lugar donde hace ocho años atrás Selena y Nigel vieron el Omegahedron. Como Kara no sabía manejar sus grandes poderes con sus sentidos, cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

Al levantar, vio todo alrededor, miró el piso, cogió una roca, la presionó leve y ésta se rompió fácil con su mano derecha; luego cogió una flor con los pétalos cerrados, fijó su mirada en la flor y emitió de sus ojos rayos de calor, abriendo cuidadosamente la flor para tomar en su forma total; después se dio media vuelta, acercó la flor con su nariz, respiró y sin saber se elevó, eso la alegró, dejó sus preocupaciones de lado y dio brincos de piedra en piedra, haciendo piruetas en el aire, contrastando con los inmensos árboles del bosque, después bajó su vuelo hacia el río para tocar el agua con su mano izquierda y emprendió su alegre vuelo, cada vez más alto, recorriendo montañas, cascadas, llanos. Estaba feliz, sintiendo los vientos de las nubes y abriendo sus brazos emulando como un ave. Pero al sentir la adrenalina y sus poderes, Kara se olvidó de su misión, ya que se alejaba viendo el mar, directamente hacia el otro lado.

Llegando como un avión hacia las costas arenosas a las horas de la tarde, vio de lejos una cordillera de montañas, nevados, árboles y animales diferentes, miró casas rudimentarias, pequeños pueblos y ciudades, al pasar por la sabana al lado de las playas del mar, decidió bajar y pisar en un camino de la sabana, miró que todo era distinto y caminó por una carretera polvorienta; recordó su misión, revisó con su pulsera para sentir la energía del Omegahedron pero el resultado fue negativo, voló de nuevo y buscó un lugar para preguntar para saber dónde estaba, encontró un pueblo pequeño, paró en medio de la calle principal, vio que estaba desértico, quería preguntar a alguien, pero no vio a nadie. Cuando quería emprender su vuelo y buscar otro pueblo, escuchó el llamado de una niña.

¡Hey! ¡Espera señorita! -.

Kara miró de nuevo a los lados y encontró a una niña de rasgos trigueños.

¿Quiero saber cómo te llamas? – preguntó la niña, Kara se sorprendió que le hablaban en un idioma diferente, pero la podía entender.

Me llamo Kara ¿y tú cómo te llamas? – preguntó arrodillada para ver a la niña.

Me llamo Tania – respondió la niña.

Tania… ¿tú sabes cómo se llama este pueblo? – preguntó cariñosamente Kara.

Se llama El Salado – respondió Tania un poco nerviosa.

¿Conoces una ciudad que se llama Metrópolis? – preguntó Kara.

La verdad… no conozco esa ciudad, es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre – respondió Tania.

Kara se sintió un poco frustrada, ya que definitivamente se perdió de lugar, de repente una señora gritó apresurada a Tania.

¡Tania! ¡Ven para acá! – el grito hizo reaccionar rápidamente a la niña.

Tania corrió a donde estaba la señora, Kara contempló con extrañeza a los habitantes del pueblo quienes estaban refugiados en sus casas, temerosos que les pudieran pasar algo malo. La niña llegó a donde estaba la señora.

¿Qué haces afuera? – preguntó enojada la señora - ¿No te das cuenta que es peligroso hablar con extraños? -.

Si mamá, pero esta señorita está buscando una ciudad – en el momento de responder Tania, su madre dio un aviso al resto de los lugareños del pueblo para que salieran.

La mayoría salieron temerosos y algunos sacaron palos y machetes, al verlos Kara no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Disculpa, pero me encuentro perdida y quiero saber ¿en dónde queda la ciudad de Metrópolis? – los habitantes del pueblo no quisieron responder, pensaban que era un invento para matarlos. Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Kara insistió: - Es cierto que tienen temor, pero por favor, vengo en son de paz y con toda tranquilidad -.

Si es así señorita, entonces ¿por qué no se va de donde vino? – preguntó uno de los habitantes.

Porque la verdad no sé en dónde estoy – contestó Kara con sinceridad.

¿Has venido de los grupos armados para atormentarnos? – preguntó otro habitante.

Para nada – respondió Kara – pero ¿a cuáles grupos se refieren? No entiendo -.

Nos referimos a los paracos, guerrilleros, narcos y hasta militares y policías – contestó la madre de Tania – además, tememos que usted sea una de ellos – todos estuvieron de acuerdo y protestaron.

Como Kara no encontró respuesta positiva de ellos, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar en volar, buscando otro lugar, pero un grupo de niños y jóvenes encabezados por Tania corrieron y gritaron.

¡No te vayas! – Al escuchar a los niños, los adultos se enfurecieron y les gritaron, advirtiendo cualquier clase de castigos, Kara quedó aun más confundida.

¿Tienes el mismo traje de Superman? – preguntó un joven.

Si… - contestó Kara.

¿Y tienes los mismos poderes que él tiene? – siguió preguntando el mismo joven.

Por supuesto – la respuesta de Kara generó gran admiración a los niños y a los jóvenes, Kara preguntó al joven: - ¿Cómo te llamas? -.

Me llamo Edwin, un ferviente seguidor de Superman, me gustaría que él viniera por acá para defendernos de esos delincuentes -.

La verdad, soy prima de Superman – al momento de responder Kara, los niños se maravillaron pero a los adultos les enfurecieron más.

¡Esta señorita está loca! ¿Acaso quiere burlar de nosotros? – gritaron lamentando algunos de los habitantes.

Sé que ustedes no tienen confianza de nadie, pero por lo menos créame, porque lo que digo es la verdad – respondió serenamente Kara.

Pero los habitantes se alarmaron, cuando escucharon la llegada de siete camperos modernos, en cada campero venían varios hombres armados.

¡Son los paracos! ¡Escóndanse todos! – el grito de uno de los jóvenes hicieron correr desesperadamente y con pánico a todos los habitantes a esconder en sus casas.

La señora sacó a Tania en sus brazos y Edwin quedó al lado de una Kara confundida. Los hombres que venían camuflados de militares de una manera vulgar se sorprendieron en ver a una bella joven extranjera y al joven en medio de la calle.

Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por ahí? ¿Una turista disfrazada de Superman en este pueblito? – preguntó el comandante de aquel grupo, fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo. - ¿Se puede saber señorita el motivo de su valiosa visita en este feo y arruinado lugar? -.

¡Puede ser feo y arruinado, pero ustedes son más que lobos hambrientos de poder y sevicia! – gritó Edwin, Kara siguió sin entender.

Niño, deje de lamentar ¿O quieres que le recluten en nuestro glorioso grupo de valientes? – preguntó el comandante con cierto interés.

No es bueno que convenzas de esa manera al joven – dijo Kara al comandante.

Bien, bien, hablas en nuestro idioma – dijo el comandante, quien luego preguntó sensualmente - ¿Por qué no te unes y se divierte con nosotros? Podemos darte grandes lujos y riquezas -.

Me da pena con ustedes, pero vine en una misión, del cual estoy segura que no podrán ayudarme – negó Kara, añadiendo – ¿Por qué no les dan sus riquezas a los habitantes de este pueblo? -.

¡AAAAHHH! ¿Con qué no te gustó mi oferta? – Exclamó serio el comandante – Si no quieres aceptar mi propuesta a las buenas señorita extranjera, pues te convenceré a las malas – a la vez llamó a tres de sus hombres para que vayan por ella.

Ellos bajaron del campero sin llevar armas para venir a donde estaba Kara, pero Edwin se puso en medio para interrumpirles el paso, ellos lo golpearon, tirándolo al piso, después se acercaron hacia la joven y la rodearon; ella estaba enojada por lo que hicieron al niño.

Señorita, no queremos hacerte daño – dijo uno de los tres hombres, los tres caminaron lentamente y con un apetito que querer acosarla.

Díganme la verdad, ¿ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó Kara mirando a cada uno.

Somos integrantes del cuerpo de las Autodefensas, si quieres, puedes formar parte de nosotros – respondió el segundo hombre, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

No me interesa formar parte de ustedes – rechazó Kara en forma seria.

¿Verdad? Si no quieres responder por las buenas, mamacita, entonces aténgase a las consecuencias –.

Al momento de decir, el tercer hombre se acercó lentamente para tocar a Kara, ella cogió el rostro de aquel hombre con su mano derecha y lo apretó fuertemente, causando lesión con gemidos de dolor para aquel hombre, después lo lanzó, tumbando de una vez al segundo compañero.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, los niños se animaron. El primer hombre, al ver a sus compañeros caídos, temeroso y desesperado sacó una navaja de su pantalón, acercó a Kara con cuidado, pero ella al ver la navaja fijamente, emitió de sus ojos los rayos de calor a la navaja, causando un fuerte ardor en la mano derecha de aquel hombre, haciéndolo caer la navaja, después reaccionó corriendo a donde estaba Kara para matarla con sus manos y ella le respondió, pateando al rostro de aquel hombre quien cayó por encima de los demás compañeros inconscientes.

El comandante se enardeció, tiró su cigarrillo al piso y ordenó a sus hombres:

¡Abran fuego! –.

Kara al ver a los 200 hombres alistando sus ametralladoras, se alarmó por Edwin quien estaba en el piso inconsciente, y al momento que ellos dispararon, corrió con una velocidad increíble, sacó a Edwin del suelo y en segundos lo llevó a donde estaban escondidos los habitantes.

Cuidan al joven, por favor – los habitantes comenzaron en confiar en Kara, quien fue de frente a los hombres.

Los camuflados dispararon con sus armas, pero las balas no causaron daño a Kara quien con toda tranquilidad cruzó sus brazos.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? ¿Acaso esa es la forma para convencerme? – provocó burlonamente Kara a los hombres armados.

Los tiroteos se hicieron más frecuentes hacia Kara, lanzaron granadas y dispararon morteros, pero Kara seguía tranquila. Al disparar una bala del mortero en frente de Kara, ella lo cogió con su mano izquierda con facilidad, luego lo dobló con sus manos y botó por un lado. Era el turno de Kara quien dio un gran soplo, formando un gran remolino, del cual dejó volando a la mayoría de los hombres, después dando grandes saltos, golpeó realizando artes marciales de una manera tan rápida, que el único que quedó en pie era el comandante, quien no sabía qué hacer, quedándose inmóvil, viendo a sus hombres tirados en el piso, miró al otro lado y vio de frente a Kara, quien con su mano derecha lo alzó arriba a un comandante asustado.

¿Qué vas hacer? - preguntó Kara – ¿Dejarás vivir tranquilos a todos los habitantes de este pueblo? – el comandante aceptó la sugerencia.

Kara tiró al piso al comandante y viendo una cuerda bastante larga en uno de los camperos, ocurrió la idea de amarrar a todos los hombres en círculos con una increíble agilidad, atando al final en uno de los camperos grandes, para colocarlos todos dentro de él.

Los habitantes se alegraron y entre llantos y aplausos gritaron con júbilo ante el acto heroico de Kara, los niños y los jóvenes corrieron para abrazar a Kara y ella los recibió con su rostro sonriente.

Gracias Kara – dijo Tania.

Sabía que eras parte de la familia de Superman – dijo emocionado Edwin.

Gracias por sus mensajes, pero ahora tengo que llevar a estos delincuentes ante las autoridades – respondió Kara, quien formuló una pregunta a los habitantes: - ¿Dónde estará un puesto militar más cercano? -.

Está a unos 30 kilómetros al nororiente de este pueblo – respondió uno de los habitantes.

Cuando Kara fue a llevar a los hombres, Tania vino para preguntar:

¿Qué pasará con nosotros? -.

Tranquila Tania, les convenceré para que les ayuden – respondió Kara y añadió a los demás – Vendré pronto con una respuesta, confíen en mí – dicho ello, Kara alzó el campero con sus manos y lo llevó volando rumbo al batallón.

No muy lejos del pueblo, en un batallón militar, uno de los soldados vio sorprendido que llegaba de los cielos un campero, llevado por una persona quien volaba.

Un momento, ¿ese quien viene no es Superman…? – sobó sus ojos y tomó los binoculares para ver más claro – no es él, es una chica vestida idéntica, mejor hablo con mi capitán -.

El soldado corrió y avisó al capitán, quien al escuchar lo que avisaba el solado lo tomó como una broma.

Por favor soldado, ¿estás alucinando? – preguntó el capitán.

Es cierto mi capitán, si quieres, compruebe usted mismo – respondió nervioso el soldado.

Bueno, voy a ver, pero si no es cierto, de castigo tienes que hacer 100 flexiones de pecho y dar 10 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, para que yo lo vea – advirtió el capitán, quien con los otros cinco soldados se acercaron a la ventana y se impactaron en ver a Kara, quien llegó volando, llevando el campero.

Kara, al ver la base, aterrizó en la mitad de la cancha, dejando poco a poco el campero lleno de los 200 hombres amarrados.

No lo puedo creer… - se sorprendió el capitán, quien corrió junto con los soldados hacia la cancha en donde estaba Kara.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a aquella hermosa chica, vestida idéntica mostrando los mismos poderes de Superman.

Disculpe, ¿Quién está al mando de este batallón? – preguntó Kara.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y mudos, Kara al no recibir respuesta, insistió de nuevo:

Es importante, porque capturé a estos 200 hombres, quienes dicen ser de las Autodefensas, con ellos está el comandante quien lideraba – ante las palabras de Kara, el capitán corrió inmediatamente al campero y reconoció los rostros.

Pero si éstos son los que estábamos buscando, ellos tienen orden de captura por narcotráfico, homicidio y secuestro – el capitán se volteó y miró a Kara – ¿usted misma acabó con este gran número de hombres? – Kara respondió en forma acertada con su rostro.

Los encontré cuando ellos atacaron a un pueblo que se llama El Salado – respondió Kara, sin embargo el capitán tuvo dudas.

Pero nosotros patrullamos en ese pueblo y lo encontramos vacío -.

Se equivoca capitán – negó Kara – los habitantes de aquel pueblo han perdido la confianza en ustedes – y añadió – es importante que vayan a ese pueblo, porque ellos necesitan ayuda médica, ayuda alimentaria y presencia de seguridad de manera urgente -.

El capitán llamó a uno de sus soldados y ordenó que encerraran a los 200 hombres, luego pidió a Kara que se quedara un momento y fue a una cabina de telecomunicaciones para hablar con el comando central del ejército. Después de contactar, fue a donde estaba Kara y le explicó:

Señorita, como es un caso urgente lo que solicitas, nos han dado la orden para que enviemos una ayuda humanitaria de inmediato, por lo tanto tendremos nuestro personal listo para ir al pueblo y usted nos puede guiar -.

Kara aceptó y en minutos, el personal médico y militar se montaron en los cuatro helicópteros, los demás se quedaron en el batallón, haciendo una despedida con gesto militar a Kara quien emprendió su vuelo y agradeció con el mismo gesto militar y se fue, guiando a los helicópteros rumbo al pueblo.

Una hora después, los niños divisaron la llegada de Kara acompañada por los helicópteros que la siguieron, los niños se alegraron y avisaron a todos los habitantes del pueblo:

¡Ahí viene Superchica! -.

Todos los habitantes salieron a las calles, vieron a Kara saludando, se alegraron bastante, ella aterrizó e hizo señas a los helicópteros para que aterrizaran de manera segura en el pueblo, los militares bajaron, llevando alimentos, también bajaron los médicos, luego inspeccionaron el pueblo y comenzaron en tratar bien a todos los habitantes.

Tania y Edwin se acercaron alegres hacia Kara.

No sé cómo agradecerte amiga – dijo Tania – definitivamente si has cumplido con lo que prometiste -.

Y lo hice Tania – respondió Kara – espero que con esto sirva mucho para este pueblo y para que tengan confianza en las autoridades -.

Gracias Kara, o deberé llamarte Superchica – dijo Edwin, sorprendiendo a Kara – porque definitivamente nos ha salvado del abandono y del miedo -.

¿Cómo es que me dijo? ¿Superchica? – preguntó en tono gracioso Kara.

Si y no me arrepentiré de lo que te llamé– al momento de que Edwin respondió, Kara lo abrazó con cariño, después lo hizo con Tania, luego fue a donde estaban todos los habitantes, militares y médicos:

Es importante que tengan claro: les prometí y les cumplí, pero tengo una misión importante del cual vine, tendré que ir, pero nunca los olvidaré de estar acá – al decir, todos aplaudieron a Kara, pero ella le surgió una pregunta: Ahora quiero saber lo siguiente: ¿dónde queda la ciudad de Metrópolis? -.

Metrópolis queda en los Estados Unidos, al norte de este pueblo, pasando por el Mar Caribe – respondió el capitán, a quien se le ocurrió regalar a Kara una brújula: - con esta brújula, podrás encontrar el norte en la dirección de la flecha, espero que la uses bien para que puedas ir a todos los lugares de la Tierra -.

Kara aceptó, lo cogió y al momento de volar, se volteó y con su mano derecha, se despidió de todos.

¡Gracias a todos! – gritó Kara.

¡Gracias Superchica! – respondieron todos los habitantes.

¡Espero que nos encontramos algún día no lejano Kara! – gritó Tania.

Kara acertó con una sonrisa en sus labios y voló rumbo al norte, viendo la brújula para orientar, salió del pueblo El Salado, ubicado en el norte de Colombia, pasó por el Mar Caribe con velocidad supersónica rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

Llegando las primeras horas de la noche, Kara llegó a los Estados Unidos, averiguó con su pulsera y al sentir poco a poco la energía del Omegahedron, fue hacia la ciudad de Metrópolis, del cual se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de luces y de grandes edificios. Como no pudo sentir la energía del Omegahedron, aterrizó en un bosque a fueras de Metrópolis, para descansar y emprender de nuevo su búsqueda por la fuerza energética al siguiente día.

_Escrito inicialmente el día miércoles, 13 de enero de 2010. _

_Editado para el Blog Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el jueves, 13 de mayo de 2010._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 12 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: lunes, 29 de octubre de 2012._


	4. Capítulo 4: Supergirl en el colegio

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL EN EL COLEGIO FEMENINO.**_

Esa misma noche, en una casa lujosa a fueras de Smallville, se realizó una fiesta de disfraces, la anfitriona era Selena, quien al lado de su amiga Bianca, estaban mostrando su hospitalidad en aquella fiesta. Uno de los asistentes era Nigel, quien charlaba con varios de los invitados, de repente se tropezó con una jovencita de anteojos.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – preguntó Nigel.

Sí, estoy bien – al responder, la señorita vio a Nigel y se sorprendió - ¿No eres mi profesor de matemáticas y de sistemas en el Colegio Femenino? -.

Nigel miró fijamente a la señorita y se acordó:

¡Ahh! Claro que me acuerdo, pero dígame señorita Spencer, ¿por qué estás en esta fiesta? ¿Acaso tienes algo que quieres averiguar sobre lo que hago cuando no soy profesor? -.

La verdad no profesor – contestó la señorita – pero siempre lo he admirado por su forma de ser y por su curiosidad -.

Pero señorita, se supone que debería estar en su casa, estudiando o descansando, no en venir a esta clase de fiestas – advirtió Nigel.

Lo que pasa es que quiero manifestarle algo… - pero al momento que la señorita confesaba, apareció Selena portando un hermoso vestido azulado, ya que quería ser el centro de atracción.

Al ver a Nigel y a la jovencita, se disgustó, pidió un plato de pasabocas a Bianca y fue hacia ellos, interrumpiendo.

No puedo creer que viniera una curiosa en nuestro evento, sin que yo me acordara si la invité o no –.

Selena… - la señorita respondió con temor – solamente quería anotar para publicar un artículo para el periódico escolar -.

Pues me da pena contigo, pero esto no es para jovencitas – respondió de manera autoritaria Selena, quien dejó malestar a la señorita.

Por lo menos, la señorita quería hablar algo importante conmigo – aclaró Nigel sobre la señorita.

Nigel – respondió Selena – si quieres hablar con su estudiante, entonces ¿por qué no hablan en sus clases o en los descansos? Porque aquí no se podrá – y se dirigió hacia la señorita – Si quieres venir, tienes que ser mayor de edad, por lo tanto, te invito a que salgas de mi casa -.

Dicho eso, la señorita lloró y salió corriendo de la casa de Selena, a Nigel no le gustó.

Selena – Nigel agarró su brazo derecho y la llevó hacia el pasillo – es increíble que cada día te vuelves soberbia y egocéntrica, ya no eres la misma desde que cogiste esa rara esfera-.

Nigel, mi amor… – respondió Selena acariciando las mejillas a Nigel – soy la misma, pero más madura y con toda la capacidad para manejar los poderes ocultos, gracias a esa esfera -.

Por eso Selena – se apartó Nigel – debes que ser más comprensiva y más entendible con los demás -.

Pues no necesito de sus consejos mi amor – respondió Selena – ya que la única quien verdaderamente me aconseja es Bianca y tú cada vez te vuelves más cansón -.

A Nigel le disgustó lo que dijo Selena y antes de retirar, le advirtió:

Si encuentro verdaderamente sobre el origen y uso de la esfera, te la quitaré -. Dicho ello, Nigel salió enojado de la casa de Selena.

Terminado el evento horas después, Selena habló en la sala con Bianca.

Ya es hora que definamos qué hacer Selena – dijo Bianca – ya que sabemos que Superman se fue hacia el Universo, es importante que empecemos con lo que has querido -.

Es cierto – respondió Selena – debemos que comenzar en controlar las mentes de los policías y de las autoridades del pueblo inicialmente –.

Al decir eso, a Bianca le surgió una inquietud:

¿Cómo? -.

Muy sencillo, cuando tengamos lista la porción para borrar las mentes, necesitamos tener un voluntario o voluntaria – contestó Selena.

¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos? – preguntó Bianca.

¿Te acuerdas del Colegio Femenino? – respondió con otra pregunta Selena.

Claro que lo recuerdo – respondió Bianca – allá es en donde estudié y donde Nigel está actualmente como profesor -.

Allá llegaremos mañana por la tarde - dijo Selena – por ahora preparemos todo, aliste los ingredientes para la poción mientras yo analizo la esfera -.

A la madrugada siguiente, cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos del sol, Kara levantó sus ojos después de dormir en el bosque, miró a un conejo comiendo en frente de ella.

Hola, buenos días… - saludó con ternura Kara.

Pero se sorprendió cuando cayó una pequeña pelota, se escondió entre los arbustos y vio a una jugadora jovencita, vestida de beisbolista, quien recogió la pelota y regresó corriendo; Kara se acercó a ver y miró un partido de softbol. Quienes estaban jugando eran estudiantes de un colegio, al verlas jugar, también miró a otras estudiantes del mismo colegio vestidas de uniforme y le surgió una idea, miró detalladamente uno de los uniformes y caminando entre los grandes árboles, su vestido se convirtió en el uniforme del colegio, su cabello rubio y largo se convirtió en café oscuro y corto hacia los hombros y trayendo un morral similar al del resto de las estudiantes. Cuando caminó por todo el lugar, se tropezó con un joven que hizo sus labores en los jardines de aquel colegio y con quien cayó al suelo.

¡EEEYYY! – se quejó el joven, pero al verla, se disculpó – Disculpe señorita – el joven era corpulento y con buen semblante en su rostro.

No, perdóname en no fijarme bien – respondió Kara.

¿Te conozco en algún lado? – preguntó el joven.

Para nada, es el primer día que vengo a clases en este colegio – respondió Kara.

Ahhh, claro – dijo el joven - ¿me imagino que andas buscando la oficina del director Danvers? -.

Si… - contestó Kara.

Mira, vaya subiendo en aquella colina y encontrarás el edificio, eso sí, cuidado con los carros y buses que pasan en el camino, cuando lo cruces, entra en el pasillo principal y de ahí buscarás la oficina de la dirección del colegio – indicó el joven.

Gracias, joven… - al agradecer Kara, el joven añadió.

Ethan, me llamo Ethan, soy jardinero y estoy arreglando estos jardines, a propósito ¿cómo te llamas?-.

Me llamo… Linda – Kara sabía que si decía su verdadero nombre, tendría problemas.

Linda… que bonito nombre – dijo Ethan – pues me encantó en conocerte y si quieres, nos hablamos luego -.

Claro… - al decir ello, Linda (es decir, Kara) caminó hacia el edificio.

Pasó por el pasillo y subiendo a las escaleras, preguntó a dos estudiantes que bajaban.

Disculpe… ¿Dónde está la oficina del director? -.

Mire a esta – dijo de manera altanera una de las estudiantes - ¿cómo es que vienen más estudiantes nuevas, como si no se cerraran en este año las inscripciones y matrículas en este colegio? -.

Está al lado derecho, al fondo – respondió la compañera, Linda les agradeció, pero las dos estudiantes hicieron caso omiso y caminaron como si nada les pasara.

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, abrió la puerta y entró, el director Danvers tomó una pastilla para tranquilizar controlar su estrés.

Buenos días director, mira… - al momento de hablar Linda, asustó al director.

¿Usted no sabe que es mala educación entrar a una oficina o aula de clase sin golpear la puerta? -.

Disculpe señor director – Linda apenada cerró la puerta.

¿Señorita, ahora qué estás haciendo si ya entró? – preguntó el director,

Cuando Linda golpeó tres veces la puerta, el director movió su cabeza.

Adelante, señorita -.

Ahora sí, buenos días, mira quisiera… - pero el director la interrumpió.

Espera un momento… - el director se levantó de su escritorio – nunca la he visto en este colegio, ¿usted es nueva? -.

Sí señor, soy nueva – contestó Linda.

¿Se puede saber cómo se llama? – preguntó seriamente el director, y Kara responde con el siguiente nombre.

Me llamo… Linda Danvers – la respuesta sorprendió al director.

¿Linda? ¿Eres familiar cercano o lejano? – preguntó el director.

Pues mira, lo que pasa es que mis padres fallecieron cuando era muy pequeña, después me adoptaron la familia Lee, oriunda de la ciudad de Metrópolis, pero seguramente soy pariente lejano suyo, señor – mintió Linda.

A ver señorita… - dudó el director - ¿Sus padres fueron de Minnesota? -.

No me acuerdo, pero creo que sí… - mintió Linda – ya que fui muy pequeña y no tenía uso de razón -.

Entiendo… - dijo el director – pero lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿si tiene carta de recomendación? – esa pregunta dejó pensando a Linda, ya que no sabía sobre ese requisito.

La verdad es que… - pero al momento de contestar, interrumpió de repente Nigel, entrando a la oficina bastante enojado.

¡Director Danvers! Esto es insoportable. Esas alumnas hicieron una broma pesada durante mi clase y ¡me está colmando la paciencia! – al decir eso, Linda sonrió y suspiró de alivio.

Profesor ¿ahora qué está pasando? – preguntó el director.

Esas chiquillas maleducadas cerraron con clavos y pegante el escritorio donde están los exámenes que estaba revisando, necesito urgentemente que me acompañes y tome correctivos frente a ellas – Nigel lo esperó en el pasillo y el director Danvers dijo a Linda.

Pues lo haré de una vez, no quiero que la imagen de nuestro colegio se caiga al piso por esos comportamientos infantiles. Señorita, le pido que se quede en la oficina mientras no me demoro. Seré fuerte como una roca – y acompañó a Nigel para afrontar el inconveniente.

Cuando Linda estaba encerrada en la oficina, se le ocurrió la idea en redactar la carta rápidamente en la máquina de escribir con una velocidad increíble, ya que si lo redactaba en el computador tendría problemas; sacó la carta hecha, limpia y sin errores de ortografía, luego con la misma velocidad abrió el archivero de la oficina, buscó la carpeta con la letra K, la colocó en la carpeta y regresó, todo ello en menos de dos minutos. Cinco minutos después regresó el director.

Bueno, ¿en qué quedamos? – preguntó el director.

En la carta de recomendación… – respondió sonriente Linda.

Ahh si, ¿y entonces? – cuestionó el director.

No sé si llegó a su oficina por correspondencia una reciente carta que envió mi primo, recomendándome – dijo Linda.

La verdad, no me acuerdo, pero lo buscaré, por lo tanto se puede sentar - cuando el director se acercó al archivero para revisar, Linda siguió hablando.

Seguramente está con la letra K de Kent –.

¿Kent? –

El director buscó en las carpetas, encontró la carpeta y sacó la carta, luego se sentó y leyó la carta:

"Respetado señor Danvers.

Envío esta carta para recomendar a la señorita Linda Danvers para que termine toda la secundaria en el Colegio Femenino, ya que ella tiene grandes cualidades y con buena formación, fue adoptada por la familia Lee a temprana edad cuando sus padres biológicos murieron en un accidente.

Espero que acepte esta recomendación.

Estaré totalmente agradecido.

CLARK KENT

Reportero

THE DAILY PLANET"

Al leer, el director se sorprendió:

Bueno, esta carta tiene toda validez, de una vez la aceptamos para que ingrese de una vez en nuestro colegio, ya que tenemos el mejor nivel académico que los demás colegios de la región en estos últimos años, por esa razón no recibimos fácilmente a cualquier estudiante -.

Gracias señor director… - agradeció Linda.

Espero que estudies bien, ya que estamos en continuos y permanentes cambios en este diminuto planeta – dijo el director.

Claro, lo entiendo… - respondió Linda.

Desde aquel día, el director vio con buenos ojos a Linda, solamente por ser aplicada y de buena conducta, por ello le explicó todo el proyecto educativo del colegio y dio indicaciones para que Linda se adaptara, durante ese momento ambos salieron de la oficina, el director le mostró a Linda los lugares y las partes del colegio; llegando hacia las habitaciones de las estudiantes, explicó sobre las materias que tenía que recibir.

…En nuestro colegio enseñamos matemáticas, filosofía, lenguas extranjeras, historia, física, trigonometría… - esto dejó un gran interrogante a Linda.

¿También trigonometría? – pero el director siguió explicando.

…cálculo, artes y química. Pero le advierto algo señorita, los pasatiempos y el ocio que no tengan que ver con la cultura de nuestro colegio son lo más débiles de las estudiantes, por lo tanto tenga cuidado en lo que vas hacer en sus tiempos libres… Bueno, ya llegamos a las habitaciones -.

Cuando llegaron, las estudiantes que estaban ejercitando y otras tapadas de toallas se asustaron al ver llegar al director y corrieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, el director entró con Linda y buscó una habitación, al recordar una se fue directamente al que quedaba en el rincón, a su mano derecha, allá golpeó la puerta.

Señorita Lein, sé que estás por ahí, abre la puerta por favor… - llamó el director.

Lucy, hermana de Louis abrió la puerta asustada.

Director Danvers, por ahora no estoy presentada – respondió temerosa Lucy.

¡Y no lo estarás! chiquilla embustera… – el director entró viendo el desorden que estaba en la habitación, al mirar a Linda quien miró por todos lados y la llamó – A ver señorita, no tengo tiempo de esperar – y Linda entró en la habitación, la reacción de Lucy era inesperada por el ingreso de una nueva estudiante.

Pero director, si estoy bien, sola en esta habitación – dijo sorprendida Lucy.

Pues tendrás que compartir su habitación, recuerde que las decisiones endurecen nuestra piel – responde de manera radical el director y presenta a Linda frente una Lucy refunfuñada – Lucy Lein, le presento a Linda Danvers, ella viene desde Metrópolis recomendada por su primo quien es reportero del Daily Planet -.

Hola – saludó Lucy.

Hola, ¿cómo estás? – respondió Linda.

Lucy extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Linda, ella no entendía que es un apretón de manos y en vez de preguntar, aceptó el saludo.

¡Ahhh! – recordó algo el director – si no me acuerdo, la hermana de Lucy también trabaja en ese periódico, además, siempre me llama varias veces para saber sobre usted… ¿cómo es que se llama su hermana? - .

Se llama Louis – respondió Lucy.

Correcto – y se retira el director – las dejo solas para que comiencen en compartir la habitación – y al momento de cerrar la puerta, le dijo en voz baja a Lucy – espero que esta vez trate bien a su nueva compañera, porque recuerde que tiene matrícula condicional – eso dejó enojada a Lucy, quien miró a Linda, se sentó en su cama y se tapó su rostro con una revista, Linda se quedó parada.

¿Y cómo se llama su primo? – preguntó Lucy.

Se llama Clark Kent – respondió Linda, Lucy se sorprendió.

¿No te creo? -.

Es la verdad – respondió Linda.

No puedo creer que Clark tenga un pariente, eso nunca me han dicho ni mi hermana ni él, ya que mi hermana lo conoce -.

Me imagino, porque la verdad comparto muy poco tiempo con mi primo, por estar casi todos los días estudiando y cuando me queda algo de tiempo, arreglo mi anterior cuarto en Metrópolis – mintió Linda.

Entonces ¿eres muy juiciosa con sus quehaceres? – preguntó Lucy mirando a Linda desempacando sus pertenencias de su morral – Y veo que no tienes suficiente ropa para estar buen tiempo por acá -.

Lo que pasa es que tengo que comprar ropa y… - pero Linda, miró con sorpresa que detrás de Lucy estaba pegado un afiche en la pared de la habitación, era la foto de Superman (es decir, su primo) – una pregunta, ¿conoces a este personaje? -.

¿Que si lo conozco? – respondió Lucy alegremente – ¿A Superman? ¡Claro! Mejor dicho, es un gran amigo de todos, especialmente de su primo y de mi hermana – Linda se acercó hacia el afiche y lo miró detenidamente, Lucy continuó hablando – Si quieres, te presto mi ropa, ya que hay pocos almacenes de ropa en Smallville. Sinceramente me caes bien Linda, espero que seamos buenas amigas -.

Gracias Lucy, te lo agradezco mucho – al agradecer, Linda tocó suavemente con su mano derecha la fotografía de su primo. "Espero algún día poder verte Kal-El", pensó.

Varias horas después, Linda entró a clases por la tarde, la última hora antes de anochecer era clase de trigonometría en el aula de sistemas, del cual el profesor era Nigel.

Bueno señoritas, hoy veremos una de las lecciones interesantes, analizaremos sobre una de las inquietudes que ustedes dejaron cuando les di la tarea de solucionar la ecuación… - claro, Linda hablaba en voz baja con Lucy.

Voy a tener dificultades con esta materia -.

Tranquila Linda, yo te explicaré con todos los detalles – respondió Lucy en voz baja.

¡Atención señoritas! Si durante la clase de hoy se portan bien y entendieron perfectamente el tema, les revelaré un secreto de la forma rápida en solucionar la ecuación -.

Cuando Nigel explicaba durante la clase, afueras del colegio llegó un automóvil, allí venían Selena y Bianca, quien lo conducía, ambas miraron detenidamente a las estudiantes quienes practicaban deporte.

Selena, ¿ya encontraste a la persona indicada para nuestros planes? – preguntó Bianca.

Estoy mirando a cada una, pero ninguna me sirve -.

Cuando Selena decía, miró que el cofre negro en donde estaba guardado el Omegahedron comenzó a mover bruscamente, el automóvil que estaba moviendo lentamente se paró y se prendió a la vez, dejando asustadas a ambas.

Esto no me está gustando Selena, estoy segura que es la extraña esfera – dijo nerviosa Bianca.

Claro… - Selena miró al otro lado – Bianca, apague un momento el auto… – y vio a Ethan cortando ramas de hojas marchitas de un árbol – creo que este joven apuesto nos servirá, además, me gustaría que él sea mi esposo -.

Lástima – Bianca también lo miró – yo también lo quería… -.

Pues lo cogí primero, además, prepararé una poción diferente, uno de amor para que ese joven se enamore de mí – dijo pensando Serena.

En el transcurso de la clase, Linda percibió que la pulsera brillaba, la miró con disimulo, sabía que el Omegahedron estaba cerca, miró a la pared y con sus rayos x, vio un automóvil con las dos señoritas, del cual fue a otro lugar. "Estoy segura que ellas lo tienen, tengo que recuperar el Omegahedron" cuando Linda pensaba, se levantó de su puesto, en ello Nigel se percató cuando Linda fue hacia la puerta.

Linda, ¿se puede saber para dónde va si no ha terminado la clase? – preguntó Nigel.

Ay… perdón profesor – contestó apenada Linda.

Entonces ¿sabes en dónde estás ahorita? – preguntó serio Nigel.

Estoy acá, en La Tierra profesor… - la respuesta de Linda causó risas de sus compañeras.

Y si estás acá, entonces ¿me imagino que entendió muy bien en esta clase? – preguntó Nigel.

Si lo entiendo, lo que pasa es que yo… - pero cuando Linda trató de explicar, Nigel interrumpió.

¡Qué bueno! Entonces escuchamos a Linda, diciendo cuál es el resultado total de la ecuación -.

Linda se sentó, revisó sus apuntes y como era sencillo para ella, respondió correctamente, dejando en silencio a toda la clase, en minutos las compañeras volvieron a reír, ya con el sonido de la campana terminó la clase, Lucy avisó de una vez a Linda.

Tenemos que ir, antes de que te llame la atención el profesor -.

Nigel revisó el problema y al saber el resultado que sacó del computador concordó con lo que respondió Linda, se enojó y la llamó.

¡Linda! – gritó Nigel.

Dime señor profesor… - respondió Linda.

¿Usted estaba espiando la respuesta? – preguntó enojado Nigel.

No, para nada señor… – respondió temerosa Linda.

Entonces, ¿por qué contestó semejante respuesta acertada? -.

Porque es que… - al momento de contestar Linda, llegó Lucy, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Es por los constantes rayos que estamos expuestas, ya que nos dejan más inteligentes y capaces, esperamos no incomodarle señor profesor –.

Aunque la respuesta fue boba, Nigel pensó si es cierto lo que dijo Lucy, ella sacó a Linda del aula de sistemas.

Gracias Lucy por salvarme – agradeció Linda respirando hondo, pero Lucy le preguntó.

¿Cómo es que sabías semejante respuesta? -.

Pues sinceramente no soy tan buena en la trigonometría hexadimensional, pero esa ecuación la respondí fácilmente -.

Mira… - aconsejó Lucy – es mejor que no se vaya a mostrar lo superdotada que eres, porque seguramente varias de nuestras compañeras pensarán mal de ti -.

Pero si respondí bien Lucy – contestó Linda.

Linda, eres muy diferente a cualquier estudiante de este colegio, pero bueno, ya todo pasó… - Lucy se fue, dejando un poco pensativa a Linda.

A la mañana siguiente, en los pasillos de las habitaciones, la mayoría de las estudiantes, realizaron a escondidas la forma de hacer para el desayuno entre ellas. Cuando Linda salió de su cuarto para ir a la biblioteca del colegio, llevando sus cuadernos.

Hola Linda, ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras? – preguntó Lucy.

No Lucy, quiero adelantar mis trabajos – respondió Linda.

Sin embargo se levantó una de las compañeras quien arrebató los cuadernos de Linda al piso, algunas se rieron sobre ese suceso.

Le pido que levantes mis cuadernos – pidió Linda seria.

Dime la palabra mágica y te devuelvo sus cuadernos – contestó la joven, sin mirar a Linda.

Por favor, le pido que me devuelve mis cuadernos… - insistió Linda.

Y entonces ¿por qué no lo levantas tú misma, princesita? – contestó burlonamente la joven quien miró la cara enojada de Linda, esto no le gustó a Lucy.

Mire Mayra, devuélvale lo que arrebataste – exigió Lucy.

¿Quieres provocarme? – al momento de preguntar Mayra, llegó de repente una señora, quien era la administradora de las habitaciones de las estudiantes.

Señoritas, ¿Quién les dijo que en los pasillos de las habitaciones se hacen comida? – eso alertó a todas quienes se levantaron y Linda aprovechó la situación para recoger sus cuadernos – Si quieren desayunar, que lo hagan en la cafetería pero no acá, porque si las veo de nuevo haciendo lo mismo, reporto a la Dirección para que tome correctivos al respecto -.

Tranquila señora Murphy, nosotras no volveremos en cometer el error – respondió Mayra.

Entonces, ¡recojan todo, de inmediato! – las estudiantes acataron la orden y recogieron todo, Linda se acercó a Lucy.

No sabía que se comportaran sus compañeras de esa manera -.

Pues si supieras, Mayra y su amiga Geraldine son las que mandan, te advierto que si se les opone, tendrás bastantes problemas con ellas – aconsejó Lucy – bueno, hoy tendremos práctica deportiva y jugaremos jockey sobre ruedas, espero que juegues con nosotras -.

Cuando termino en adelantar mis trabajos, vendré a jugar – respondió Linda.

Horas después, todas las alumnas estaban jugando jockey, claro, como Linda no sabía jugar bien, trató de quedar en la defensa mientras Lucy, Mayra y Geraldine del mismo equipo de Linda estaban en la delantera, pero cuando Lucy recogió la pelota, Mayra la despistó golpeando su palo en uno de los patines de Lucy y le hizo caer al suelo, Linda se alarmó y socorrió a Lucy.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Linda.

Si… estoy bien – contestó Lucy golpeada; mientras Mayra y Geraldine se decían al oído.

Muy bien Mayra – dijo Geraldine.

Y eso que apenas comienza – respondió burlona Mayra.

Cuando reanudó el partido, Linda dijo al oído de Lucy.

Ellas lo hicieron a propósito -.

Tranquila Linda, eso siempre pasa… - respondió un poco resentida Lucy, pero Linda sabía que Lucy no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo.

El partido continuó en su curso y en un saque, Mayra miró maliciosamente a Lucy y en vez de pasar la pelota a Geraldine, alzó su palo lo más alto posible y golpeó fuerte a la pelota (que es de gaucho duro) directamente al rostro de Lucy. Linda, al ver lo que Mayra hizo, acercó rápidamente y abrazando a Lucy, recibió de espalda el fuerte impacto sorpresivo. Todas se asustaron, suspendieron el partido y se acercaron para ayudar a Linda y a Lucy.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? – preguntaron varias compañeras, Linda se volteó y como sabía que no le afectó el fuerte golpe, respondió.

Estoy bien, es mejor pedir cambio de jugadora para que Lucy descanse –.

Geraldine y Mayra se sorprendieron ante el suceso.

Esta Linda es entrometida – dijo enojada Jenny.

Lo más raro es que a cualquiera le dolería con ese tiro que hiciste, pero a ella no le pasó nada – dijo Geraldine.

Terminado el partido, todas las estudiantes, menos Mayra y Geraldine (quienes planearon una broma pesada para sus compañeras, especialmente para Linda) entraron a los camerinos, allí conversaron Lucy y Linda.

Linda, agradezco mucho que me salvara, pero ¿te dolió? – preguntó Lucy.

Siempre hago ejercicios de gimnasia y pesas, la verdad me acostumbro en recibir esa clase de golpes, pero no me pasó nada – mintió Linda.

En el momento del baño en las duchas, Lucy armó su conversación a todas las compañeras.

Oigan todas, ¿se acuerdan de aquel nuevo jardinero que cuidaba los jardines del colegio? Pues supe que él es soltero… cómo me encantaría enamorarme de aquel guapo jardinero… -.

Mientras Lucy hablaba, Linda disfrutaba del agua caliente, ya que era la primera vez que se bañaba en la ducha. Ellas no sabían que en la parte de las tuberías y calderas entraron Mayra y Geraldine, llevando una llave de tubería, para alterar las llaves y afectar al resto de las estudiantes. En el momento que Mayra manipulaba una de las válvulas con la llave de tubería, Geraldine preguntó.

¿Es necesario hacer esto para contentarte y conseguir a que las demás culpen a Lucy y a Linda? -.

¡Claro! – exclamó Mayra – si no consigo esto, entonces ¿qué hago? ¿Que me quede sin conseguir lo que quiero? -.

Cuando Linda disfrutaba de su baño, sintió en sus oídos la conversación de Mayra y Geraldine detrás de la pared.

…además, si esa nueva estudiante quiere guerra, guerra tendrá, pero a mi manera – continuó diciendo Mayra forjando la válvula.

Pues espero que esto salga – dijo Geraldine.

Al escuchar, Linda miró con sus ojos hacia la pared, emitiendo rayos x al otro lado, viendo que Mayra forjaba con la llave la válvula y Geraldine la apoyaba.

…porque si no lo conseguimos, dejarás de ser la manda más de este lugar – habló Geraldine.

De ninguna manera, yo no me dejaré jamás, haré la vida imposible para que esa Linda sufra en este colegio… - dijo Jenny.

A Linda no le gustó y aprovechando en mirar fijamente a la llave, emitió rayos de calor de sus ojos para penetrar fácil a la pared, recalentando la llave que tenía Mayra, al instante Mayra soltó sus manos y gritó fuerte del ardor que sentía, como la válvula no aguantó la presión, el agua se escapó de los tubos, mojando por completo a las dos entrometidas estudiantes, el resto de las compañeras se dieron cuenta y al ver a Mayra y a Geraldine corriendo pavorosas, Lucy les gritó.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de su baño vestidas, porque se ven muy bien mojadas, como para tomar una foto! -.

Todas se rieron y aplaudieron, sin preguntar lo que sucedió.

Dos horas después, en las habitaciones de las estudiantes, Linda se puso el uniforme, se arregló y mostró contenta a Lucy.

Mira, ¿cómo me veo? – Linda pensaba que estaba muy atractiva con el uniforme puesto.

La verdad… - pensó Lucy en voz alta – te ves como siempre, como una estudiante común – eso desilusionó a Linda, quien se sentó en la cama – además, si quieres ser atractiva y llamativa, tienes que poner otros vestidos adecuados, además, podrás poner aretes y pendientes en sus orejas -.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó Linda - ¿solamente en perforar las orejas de aretes servirá en atraer a los hombres? -.

Por supuesto – contestó Lucy – solamente hay que perforar en donde no haya dolor, colocas los aretes y listo, todos los hombres caen rendidos – a la manera que Lucy contaba, Linda vio en la cama de Lucy un brassier, pero como no sabe qué es, los colocó sobre su cabeza, después lo puso por encima de su chaqueta de uniforme, colocando en los lados pañuelos, para ver cómo quedaba, Lucy la vio y se sorprendió lo que Linda hizo - ¿Qué haces con mi brassier? -.

No, nada… solamente ocurrencias, pero no me pongas caso – respondió apenada Linda.

Estos días que vienen serán tres días de descanso, espero que me acompañes y disfrute todo lo que te mostraré, especialmente lugares en donde se hacen tatuajes y percings muy buenos – dijo Lucy, pero Linda se acordó de su misión.

No podré Lucy, me gustaría ir contigo, pero quiero aprovechar mis ratos libres por acá – contesta Linda.

Bueno, te lo pierdes – dijo Lucy alistando sus cosas – ya que vendrán varios amigos míos, entre ellos uno que tal vez lo conozcas, me refiero a un amigo de Louis y de Clark, es el camarógrafo del Daily Planet, se llama Jimmy Olsen, el vendrá mañana por acá porque quiere pasar buenos ratos conmigo -.

Te deseo buena suerte con Jimmy y mándale saludos de mi parte – dijo contenta Linda.

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de las estudiantes se fueron con sus familiares a sus casas, Lucy se despidió de Linda, quien estaba analizando los planos y mapas de Metrópolis, Smallville y ciudades cercanas. Cuando todas se fueron, Linda tuvo analizada su plan para ir en la búsqueda del Omegahedron, pero cuando caminó directamente a su habitación, la miró el director Danvers, quien se le ocurrió una idea.

Señorita, ¿Por qué no viene su primo? – esta pregunta del director sorprendió a Linda.

La verdad… es que mi primo está de viaje por largo tiempo y desafortunadamente no podré cuidar bien la finca de los Kent, por eso decidí quedar en este colegio en estos días – mintió Linda.

Si quieres, puedes pasar estos días de descanso en mi casa que queda a pocos kilómetros del colegio – invitó el director.

No lo sé, pero ¿Qué pasará por las noches? – preguntó Linda.

Pues te llevo hasta acá y no hay problema, entonces ¿aceptas mi petición? – insistió el director y Linda pensó.

Bueno, acepto – al responder Linda, el director preparó todo, fue con Linda en su automóvil y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Danvers, durante ese trayecto, Linda pensaba en el Omegahedron.

_Escrito inicialmente el día lunes, 25 de enero de 2010._

_Editado para el Blog Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el sábado 10 de julio de 2010._

_Primera corrección jueves. 12 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 30 de octubre de 2012._


	5. Capítulo 5: Supergirl Vs el Monstruo Mec

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**QUINTO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL Vs EL MONSTRUO MECÁNICO.**_

En una casa a pocos kilómetros del Colegio Femenino, llegaron el director Danvers y Linda en automóvil, los dos bajaron del auto, al frente de la puerta los recibió la esposa del director.

¡Hola mi muñeco! – salió con una gran sonrisa la señora Danvers.

Hola mi bombón – respondió el director y ambos se dan un leve beso.

Veo que tenemos compañía – dijo la señora mirando a Linda.

Ahh, claro – recordó el director y avisó a Linda quien miraba todo alrededor – Linda, venga que mi esposa te quiere conocer – Linda fue a donde estaba la señora Danvers, quien saludó.

¿Cómo te llamas encantadora jovencita? -.

Me llamo Linda Danvers – la respuesta de Linda dejó sorprendida a la esposa del director.

No me digas ¿acaso eres pariente nuestra? – preguntó la señora.

Lejana, ya que soy más cercana a la familia Kent – mintió Linda.

Conozco a la familia Kent y la verdad nunca me habían dicho de ti – dijo la señora.

Mi amor, Linda vive varios años en Metrópolis junto con la familia Lee, ya que sus padres fallecieron cuando era muy pequeña, además, comparte en algunas ocasiones con su primo Clark Kent – explicó el director.

El reportero del Daily Planet, entiendo… bueno Linda, encantada en saludarte y bienvenida a nuestra casa – saludó con rostro alegre la señora Danvers.

Gracias, el gusto es mío – respondió Linda y la señora Danvers la invitó a entrar.

Los tres entraron a la casa, allá pasaron conversando, compartiendo sus vidas personales, luego almorzaron y después Linda ayudó amablemente a la señora Danvers en lavar la loza.

¿Ustedes se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes? – preguntó Linda.

Por supuesto, además George siempre hacía locuras en el momento de conquistarme y yo no aguantaba con sus locuras – respondió la señora Danvers.

El director si que tiene sentido de humor, pero Helen ¿el director es drástico? – preguntó sonriente Linda.

No lo es tanto, es amable, amigable, comprensible y cariñoso, mira… - y aconsejó Helen – si quieres tener novio y que la relación perdure, hay que conocer todos los aspectos, tanto en los positivos como en los negativos, además, hay que querer y amar verdaderamente, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos, eso me pasó con mi esposo y nos funcionó -.

Agradezco su consejo, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo sonriente Linda.

Después de lavar platos, el director invitó a Linda a jugar ajedrez.

La verdad es que nunca jugué – contestó Linda, entonces Helen le mostró en cómo jugar ajedrez.

Cuando Linda entendió, Helen ya había ganado a George.

Ahora voy yo – se arriesgó Linda en jugar.

George pensaba que podía ganar, pero se sorprendió que en pocas jugadas no pudiera ganarle a Linda.

No lo puedo creer señorita – dijo asombrado el director.

Creo que tuve suerte en la primera vez que juego – respondió tímida Linda.

Si quieres, iniciemos de nuevo y esta vez será en serio – dijo decidido el director.

Pero al momento de jugar, no entendía los movimientos sencillos que hizo Linda en el ajedrez, cuando el director comenzó en hacer una jugada de desespero para acercar a una de las fichas importantes, Linda volvió a ganar.

Veo que este no es tu día George – dijo sonriente Helen.

No entiendo… Linda, definitivamente eres muy inteligente y buena en jugar ajedrez, cómo me gustaría que representaras al Colegio Femenino en los juegos estatales – propuso sorprendido el director.

Agradezco mucho, pero me da pena en aceptar, ya que el ajedrez no es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos – respondió Linda.

Sin embargo, ¿me imagino que te gustó jugar por un momento al ajedrez? – preguntó Helen y Linda sonrió acertando con su cabeza.

Llegando el atardecer, George avisó a Linda para regresar, los tres caminaron hacia el portón de la casa.

Espero que te gustó estar con nosotros en este rato de tiempo, si quieres, puedes venir en otro día libre – sugirió contenta Helen.

Les agradecería mucho a ustedes en recibirme en su casa – respondió Linda y se despidió, se metieron en el auto del director y ambos se fueron directamente al Colegio Femenino.

Llegando al colegio, el director dejó a Linda en la portería de las habitaciones, se despidieron y el director se fue hacia su casa. Linda se quedó en la portería para que no fuera vista por la señora Murphy y cuando miró que se fue, caminó hacia el bosque. Era las horas de la noche, dentro del bosque Linda se sentó, sacó el mapa y la brújula de su maleta, indicó las ciudades que irá y al tener claro lo que hará, miró al sentido oeste, comenzó a correr, cambió su uniforme rápidamente por el traje similar de su primo, su cabello corto y castaño lo sacó, dejando su cabello rubio y rizado, luego miró su pulsera y la brújula a la vez, y emprendió su vuelo hacia los alrededores de Smallville y de Metrópolis.

Durante toda la búsqueda entre la noche y la madrugada, Kara no percibió en su pulsera la energía del Omegahedron, eso le preocupó, insistió en su búsqueda, pero cuando amaneció, apareciendo los primeros rayos del sol, decidió en parar la búsqueda, y regresó a Smallville; entró en un tubo de alcantarillado en construcción, lo pasó y se cambió de nuevo con su vestido de estudiante, sin que nadie se enterara.

Esa misma mañana Ethan recibió una llamada para que fuera hacer un arreglo de jardinería doméstica, fue al lugar en donde indicaron en la dirección, encontró una casa lujosa, caminó y timbró en la puerta.

¿Quién es? – preguntó una señora viendo en el agujero.

Soy el jardinero, para hacer un arreglo al jardín de su casa – respondió Ethan.

Espera un momento y abro la puerta –

Aquella señora se acercó a uno de los cuartos en donde estaba una mujer quien hacía una pócima con los ingredientes preparados.

Ya vino nuestro apuesto jardinero – avisó la señora.

Que bien, entonces Bianca, como acordamos ayer, ya tengo todo listo – contestó Selena.

Bianca salió del cuarto y fue directamente al portón, del cual lo abrió, saludó a Ethan y lo llevó hacia la sala, Ethan miró sorprendido el contraste de los colores oscuros entre las paredes y los muebles.

Puedes sentar. ¿Quieres tomar algún refresco antes de comenzar con el arreglo al jardín? – preguntó Bianca y Ethan acertó con su cabeza – entonces me esperas un momento y avisaré a mi señora – dicho ello, Bianca se retiró.

Ethan miró curioso toda la sala, le parecía raro que la sala tuviera una tonalidad oscura. Minutos después apareció Selena.

¿Me imagino que te llamas Ethan, el jardinero que pedí para que arreglara mi precioso jardín? – saludó preguntando Selena.

Por supuesto – respondió Ethan levantando del sofá – espero que me indiquen el jardín para empezar mi labor, porque por la tarde tengo que ir a continuar en otro lugar en donde dejé pendiente -.

Claro, no se preocupe, pero antes le traemos el refresco para que lo tomes – acto siguiente, Selena avisó a Bianca para que trajera la pócima sin que Ethan lo supiera.

Bianca entregó la pócima a Ethan, él lo tomó y sintió un sabor a ácido fuerte.

¿Esto qué es? -.

Es un jugo tropical que hemos traído proveniente de Brasil, espero que te guste – respondió amablemente Serena, Ethan tomó el refresco de una vez y terminó.

Pues nada mal este refresco, las felicito – agradeció Ethan.

Gracias – respondió Selena – ahora Bianca te mostrará el jardín para que comiences en arreglar, espero que el arreglo sea muy original -.

Cuando Ethan y Bianca entraron al jardín, Selena los miró desde su cuarto y en el momento en que Ethan comenzó en hacer su labor, Bianca vino a donde estaba Selena quien lo miró fijamente.

¿Cuándo va a surtir efecto la pócima? – preguntó Bianca.

Más o menos, 30 minutos, tendremos que esperar – respondió mesuradamente Serena.

Pasaron los 30 minutos, Ethan sintió dolor de cabeza y constantes mareos, miró que el jardín oscureció, de las ramas y las flores surgen ojos y manos que lo atrapaban, Ethan resistió débilmente y cayó al suelo.

Ya es hora Bianca, ahora necesito que lleves a Ethan hasta la sala, acuéstelo en el sofá y esperamos que despierte, cuando él levante los ojos, me mirará directamente y se enamorará de mí – dijo optimista Selena.

Ambas fueron al jardín, recogieron cuidadosamente a Ethan y lo llevaron al sofá de la sala, luego Selena lo esperó con la esperanza de que su plan diera resultado.

Una hora después, de manera extraña Ethan abrió levemente sus ojos, se sintió con mareos frecuentes, no miró a Selena y caminó lentamente por toda la casa, Selena comenzó en desesperar, ya que no estaba funcionando.

Ethan, es mejor que descanses – pidió Selena.

Pero Ethan no le puso caso, sintió miedo y decidió buscar una salida sin decir nada, Selena trató de controlar, pero Ethan salió de la casa hacia la calle, cuando Selena iba a salir para buscar a Ethan, vio sorprendida que en la puerta estaba Nigel.

Hola Selena – saludó Nigel – veo que estás preocupada -.

No tengo tiempo en atenderte, tengo un asunto muy importante en que solucionar – respondió enojada Selena, pero Nigel la agarró bruscamente del brazo izquierdo.

Es hora que hablemos sobre la esfera Selena, y no me iré hasta que aclaremos sobre eso – dijo decidido Nigel.

Ethan por su parte, caminó tambaleando por el camino, viendo que era un lugar raro y desconocido para él, a su paso interrumpió el tránsito de loa automóviles, autobuses y camiones, cuyos conductores comenzaron a gritar e insultar para que Ethan saliera del camino, él no los escuchó y siguió caminando directamente hacia Smallville.

Allá, en una de las hamburgueserías, estaban Lucy, sus amigas, amigos y Jimmy, quien ya había llegado al pueblo. Cuando comían, Lucy miró en un momento la ventana y se alegró en ver a Linda quien caminaba por las calles del pueblo, Lucy interrumpió la comida:

Me esperan un momento, porque encontré a mi compañera Linda, ahorita vengo con ella para que todos la conozcan -.

¿Quién? – preguntó sorprendido Jimmy – ¿No es aquella prima de Clark? -.

Si… - respondió Lucy.

Lucy abandonó por un momento para ir a la calle, divisó a Linda y la llamó:

¡Linda! … ¡Hey, Linda! – Linda escuchó sorprendida y con el rostro sonriente miró a donde estaba Lucy.

¡Hola Lucy! ¡Ahorita cruzo! – Linda miró a los lados y cruzó la calle para encontrarse con Lucy.

¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó Lucy – ¿Acaso te aburrió estar en la habitación del colegio? -.

Para nada, lo que pasa es que pasé por poco tiempo en la casa del director Danvers – respondió Linda.

Pues sí que era aburrido, y ¿por qué estuvo por allí? – preguntó Lucy.

Porque soy una pariente lejana del director – la respuesta de Linda dejó desconcertada a Lucy.

Como dicen, va haber roscas de familiares del director…- dijo enojada Lucy.

No te enojes, por favor, además, quiero realizar mi vida por mis propios medios y no por ayuda de otras personas – contestó Linda.

Bueno… - Lucy tomó un respiro y cambió de tema – pues te cuento que estoy con un grupo de amigos en la hamburguesería, uno de ellos es Jimmy, si quieres los presento para que los conozcas -.

Pero no tengo permiso, además, tengo puesto el uniforme del colegio… - respondió apenada Linda.

¿Cómo así que no puedes? – cuestionó Lucy – eso no es pretexto, ahorita no va a pasar, solamente nos acompañas en un momento y luego regresarás -.

Definitivamente te agradezco mucho Lucy – dijo sonriente Linda.

Para eso somos las amigas – al momento en decir Lucy, las dos se voltearon hacia la calle donde escucharon varios gritos de personas enojadas.

¡EHH, mira para dónde vas! -.

¿Este está ebrio o se hace de loco? -.

¡Quítese que está estorbando! -.

Estos y demás gritos eran dirigidos para Ethan, quien no los escuchaba, ya que estaba inconsciente caminado sin rumbo fijo.

Mira a este borracho – dijo sorprendida Lucy cruzando sus brazos.

Linda lo observó bien y se fijó que es aquel joven jardinero con quien se encontró en el primer día que fue al colegio.

¿No es éste el joven jardinero? – preguntó Linda preocupada – A propósito, ¿qué es un borracho? -.

¿No lo sabes? – Lucy explicó brevemente – un borracho es quien se pasa tomando licor casi todos los días, y luego se va tambaleando y mareado por las calles hacia rumbo desconocido -.

Pero hay que ayudarlo – dijo Linda.

Puede ser cierto – se acercó Jimmy hacia las dos jovencitas – pero es mejor que no lo ayudamos, porque seguramente podría traer una arma blanca o una arma de fuego y nos meteríamos en graves aprietos – y se presentó – a propósito, me llamo Jimmy Olsen, mucho gusto -.

Me llamo Kara… - la respuesta de Linda mirando a Ethan sorprendió a ambos.

¿Kara? – se preguntaron en unísono Jimmy y Lucy, Linda los miró y se apenó.

Es decir, con la cara preocupada y confundida – respondió Linda.

Pues es mejor que entremos, porque la comida que ordenamos se va a enfriar, allá nos acompañas y hablemos tranquilamente – sugirió Jimmy, las dos aceptaron y entraron a la hamburguesería.

Mientras tanto en la casa lujosa, Selena vio los pasos tambaleantes de Ethan, Bianca se preocupó.

Selena, debemos que hacer que el joven vuelva para acá – dijo Bianca.

¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Selena.

¿Por qué no usamos el cofre negro donde está la esfera? – sugirió Bianca.

Buena idea –.

Selena, algo temerosa, fue hacia el cofre negro, al momento de tocarlo, la imagen de Ethan se desvanece, entonces sacó fuertemente el cofre y cayó boca arriba, con el cofre negro en forma de pico en sus manos, con ello el Omegahedron que estaba dentro del cofre co0menzó a mover bruscamente y la imagen de Ethan reapareció en el espejo.

¿Y ahora? – preguntó Bianca - ¿te sientes bien? -.

Por ahora si… – respondió Selena – pero necesito llamar la mente de Ethan, para que él regrese a mí -.

Selena comenzó en invocar, usando el Omegahedron, para atraer la mente de Ethan, sin embargo el llamado hizo prender una máquina traga-tierra que estaba en un sitio de construcción de vivienda; allá, los obreros se asustaron al ver a la máquina prenderse por sí sola y en forma brusca rompió la cerca de madera que delimitaba la zona de construcción con la calle y se fue directamente hacia donde estaba Ethan, caminando en medio de la calle.

Me sorprendes Selena… - dijo Bianca.

La verdad no era lo que quería, pero con eso cogeré al joven… - respondió Serena mirando atentamente en el espejo.

La máquina llegó rápidamente a Ethan, quien abrió un poco más sus ojos, viendo borrosamente la figura de un monstruo que quería comerlo, se asustó y corrió en forma de tambaleo en medio de la calle, cayendo varias veces. Cuando buscó en dónde esconder, la máquina lo persiguió, rompiendo las fachadas de varias casas y tiendas, provocando pánico a los habitantes del pueblo que transitaban; Ethan ya no pudo correr y cayó al suelo, dejando que la máquina con sus dientes de acero lo recogió, cerró los mismos dientes y lo llevó en dirección hacia la casa de Selena, rompiendo más fachadas a su paso.

En una estación de gasolina estaba estacionado un automóvil, cuyos ocupantes eran una familia, quienes vinieron en tanguear el auto. El niño miró desde la ventana del auto a la máquina que se acercaba y llamó a su mamá.

Mamá, se acerca una máquina -.

Pero Michael, ya te dije que no compraré más juguetes – respondió desconfiada la madre.

No es eso mami, es una máquina de verdad y se acerca hasta acá – insistió el niño.

Si sigues diciendo eso, no te compraré tu helado – la mamá miró en la ventana, se asustó y llamó a su esposo a gritos - ¡Mi amor! ¡Prende el auto, estamos en peligro! -.

El esposo miró al otro lado, se alarmó y trató de prender el auto, pero el auto no funcionaba y la máquina al llegar rompió la columna, chocó de manera violenta con el auto, el señor se golpeó de frente y quedó inconsciente, la señora, su hijo y su bebé gritaron y lloraron desesperadamente, la manguera que tangueaba el auto cayó al piso y derramó gasolina por todos lados, el techo de la estación cayó por encima del auto, permitiendo que cayeran también los avisos publicitarios; la máquina continuó su rumbo, rompiendo un poste de luz que cayó al suelo, cerca de la estación de gasolina. Todos los habitantes no sabían qué hacer, corrieron y gritaron pidiendo auxilio.

Bianca temía algo y dijo a Selena:

Selena, tengo un mal presentimiento con toda esta situación, sería bueno que lo hiciéramos para otro día… -.

De ninguna manera, estoy convencida que está saliendo como quiero – respondió Selena.

A pocas cuadras de la estación de gasolina quedaba la hamburguesería, donde estaban comiendo Linda, Lucy, Jimmy y demás jóvenes. La conversación era amena, hablando de lo que hacían los jóvenes en sus ratos libres, eso dejó desconcertada a Linda quien no sabía qué decir al respecto; pero dicha conversación era interrumpida por los fuertes ruidos, golpes y explosiones, todos se levantaron y miraron desde la ventana de la hamburguesería lo que estaba pasando, ya que la máquina llevó a un joven encerrado, Linda fijó su mirada y se sorprendió de quien estaba atrapado era Ethan, pero no dijo a nadie, Lucy decidió en arriesgar de correr para tratar de subir y montar en la máquina.

¡Lucy!, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Linda.

Voy tras Lucy para ayudarla – decidió Jimmy en apoyar a Lucy, llevando su cámara fotográfica para tomar las fotos y a la vez tratar de ayudar a Lucy.

¡Pero es muy peligroso! – gritó Linda.

Sin embargo, mirando a los alrededores, la destrucción que dejó la máquina era inminente: varias casas destrozadas, heridos y muchos en pánico. Mientras Lucy trataba de subir a la máquina y conducirla hacia un lugar más seguro para poder pararla, Linda escuchó en sus oídos los gritos de clamor de la señora, su hijo y el bebé en llanto desde aquel automóvil atrapado en la estación de gasolina, sin pensar dos veces Linda decidió correr rápidamente, entrando en el establecimiento y llegando al baño, cerró la puerta, se quitó el uniforme de estudiante y se puso el traje similar al de su primo, pasó por la ventana del baño directamente al tejado de la hamburguesería, desde allí miró toda la situación, vio que Lucy no podía manejar la máquina y la estación de gasolina, en donde los bomberos no podían controlar las llamas que en cualquier momento llegaran a donde estaba la gasolina derramada, llegando hacia el poste caído, en donde prendía chispas de cortos en los cables sueltos. Kara miró fijamente hacia los cables sueltos y emitió rayos de calor de sus ojos para neutralizar los cortos y las chispas, luego emprendió su vuelo rápido hacia la estación de gasolina, allá miró las llamas y sopló un fuerte viento frío para apagar el incendio.

Como los bomberos no vieron nada y los habitantes huyeron, nunca se enteraron que Kara estaba en la estación de gasolina, allá levantó el techo de la estación derrumbado y lo dejó caer en la calle donde no había nadie, el sonido fuerte de la caída alarmó a los bomberos, quienes se alejaron del lugar pensando que podía derrumbar la estación. Kara fue hacia el auto, arrancó ambas puertas del lado derecho del auto con sus manos y los tiró de lado, sacó al hombre, luego a la señora con el bebé en los brazos y luego al niño, todos estaban inconscientes por aspirar el humo de las llamas, a cada uno los acostó cuidadosamente en el piso y fue a sacar el auto. En ese momento, el niño abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a la joven, pensando: "Que raro… una señorita vistiendo el traje de Superman…"; el niño trató de levantar, pero Kara se percató, dejó fuera de peligro al auto y se acercó a donde estaba el niño.

Gracias… - agradeció el niño, Kara con sus dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha calló tiernamente al niño - …quiero saber ¿cómo te llamas?... – preguntó el niño.

Soy una amiga, pero te pido un favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie que estoy acá, quedemos como un secreto, ¿prometido? – pidió Kara.

Te lo prometo… amiga… - respondió el niño

Recuéstate, pronto vendrá ayuda para salvarlos – Kara al decirlo voló.

Al volar se dio cuenta que Lucy sufrió un golpe sentada en la máquina, la cual la dejó inconsciente, como hubo bastante fuego por casi toda la calle, vio un tanque gigante de agua, voló hacia el tanque y con velocidad supersónica lo traspasó, abriendo dos grandes agujeros que al instante cayeron agua, con ello controló gran parte del incendio, fue a donde estaba máquina, abriendo con su vuelo rápido todo el humo y todo el polvo, dejando sin visión en minutos a todos quienes no podían ver nada.

Al momento en que Kara llegó a la máquina, Selena se sorprendió.

No puede ser… - dijo Serena mirando la situación, Bianca también lo vio.

No creo que sea Superman, entonces ¿quién será? – cuestionó Bianca.

Es una chica, vistiendo un disfraz de Superman… tal vez la llamen Supergirl – contestó Selena.

Kara agarró entre la caja y las ruedas de la máquina, paró con bastante fuerza para que la máquina perdiera velocidad, luego con sus manos arrancó la caja en donde estaba atrapado Ethan, lo llevó hacia una zona de pasto, al voltear, miró que la máquina continuó a paso lento con Lucy dentro, voló rápidamente y antes que la máquina destrozara una vivienda, se paró en el andén y con sus manos paralizó fuertemente a la máquina, después sacó a Lucy de la cabina, la dejó con cuidado en el piso y al ver que Lucy estaba bien, voló de nuevo a donde estaba Ethan; Jimmy, alcanzó a ver lo que hizo Kara, trató de gritarle pero ella se fue, luego corrió a donde estaba Lucy.

Lucy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Jimmy, Lucy reaccionó abriendo sus ojos y cogió sus manos en la cabeza.

Estoy bien…gracias Jimmy por salvarme… - respondió Lucy.

No me agradezcas, agradézcale a una chica, vestida de forma similar a  
Superman, quien te salvó – dijo sonriente Jimmy.

¿Cómo…? – preguntó Lucy, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su cabeza.

Si, vi que te salvó. Creo que hay más personas del planeta que vino Superman, creo que la llamarían Supergirl. Pero me alegro que estés bien – afirmó Jimmy.

¿Crees que ella es parte de aquellos sujetos que acompañaron a Zod? – preguntó Lucy.

No creo, más bien es amiga o familiar de Superman y si vino acá es para salvar vidas, es mejor que te llevo hacia la casa para que te recuperes de este incidente – con estas palabras, Jimmy levantó a Lucy en sus brazos y la llevó directamente hacia la casa de la familia Lein.

Kara por su parte, llevó la caja hacia los lados cercanos del hospital del pueblo, allá abrió los dientes de la caja fácilmente y miró a un Ethan inconsciente, éste reaccionó y abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

Cuando Selena los vigilaba a través de su espejo, intentó en decir "No la mires, no le digas…", pero Ethan, al abrir completamente sus ojos, vio a una hermosa joven rubia con rostro angelical y ojos de color azul profundo, creyó que vio a un ángel.

Todo está bien, no sufriste de golpes fuertes – dijo Kara.

Ethan, al verla, se enamoró a primera vista.

Te quiero… - esas palabras dulces de Ethan dejó sorprendida a Kara.

¿Cómo me has dicho? – preguntó confundida Kara.

Te amo, nunca he visto a una chica tan hermosa en este mundo – respondió Ethan levantando y poniendo en frente de Kara.

Selena por su parte no le gustó nada.

¡NOOOO…! – gritó con bastante enojo Selena, cogiendo su cabeza.

¿Me amas? Pero si no te conozco… – dudó Kara.

Pero Ethan se acercó y la besó en sus labios, después de besarla se desmayó en los brazos de Kara, quien pensó confundida y algo sonriente: "Será mejor que lo lleve hasta aquel hospital para que lo atiendan", dejó a Ethan en el suelo cuidadosamente (en ese momento Selena no quería saber ni ver nada en el espejo), se vistió de nuevo con el uniforme del colegio, alzó a Ethan en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia el hospital caminando, disimulando al llegar que cargaba algo pesado.

¡Necesito un médico! ¡Llevo un joven herido! – los gritos de Linda era recibido por uno de los médicos.

¿Dónde se accidentó? – preguntó el médico, preparando con la enfermera la camilla.

Lo encontré inconsciente y golpeado en un accidente – respondió Linda.

La atención en el hospital era inmediata, entrando al hospital, lo llevaron al quirófano, Linda los siguió hacia la puerta en donde no le dejaron pasar y la enfermera tomó los datos, preguntando a Linda. Después Linda quedó esperando hacia del atardecer en el hospital, averiguando sobre el estado de salud de Ethan, ya que sintió algo raro a partir de aquel primer beso que recibió.

_Escrito inicialmente el día martes, 2 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el jueves 19 de agosto de 2010._

_Primera corrección: martes, 17 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 31 de octubre de 2012._


	6. Capítulo 6: Supergirl Vs el Monstruo Noc

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL Vs EL MONSTRUO DE LA NOCHE**_

Saliendo del hospital rumbo a las habitaciones del internado del Colegio Femenino, Linda pensó una y otra vez sobre el beso que dio Ethan a sus labios cuando ella lo salvó como Kara, la verdad era el primer beso que recibió y sintió una rara sensación hacia aquel joven jardinero, sin embargo, ese suceso la dejó contenta, tocando sus labios con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Selena, por su lado, se preguntó una y otra vez sobre la aparición de aquella chica.

No entiendo sobre ella, tampoco sé de dónde vino, pero lo que si sé es que robó a mi joven jardinero, y eso no la voy a perdonar -.

Selena, tiene que ser fuerte, seguramente todo ser humano se enamora verdaderamente de quien le guste… - Bianca trató de tranquilizar a Selena.

¡Pero yo quiero tener a ese joven en mis brazos! – insistió Selena.

En definitiva no lo amas, solo quieres experimentar con él – trató de convencer Bianca, pero Selena no le puso caso y preparó algo de inmediato.

Sacó el cofre negro en donde estaba el Omegahedron y preparó un conjuro para encontrar a Supergirl y destruirla, entre las frases de su conjuro, mencionó.

Necesito que encuentres a aquella jovencita quien quitó a mi amado y cuando la encuentres, elimínela… - Bianca no estaba de acuerdo, pero prefirió no interrumpir, ya que sabía que Supergirl tiene los mismos poderes que Superman y es difícil que Selena controle la magia para usarlo como una arma mortal hacia Supergirl.

Terminado el conjuro, salió un fuerte remolino desde el cofre negro, aquel remolino mostró la apariencia de un monstruo invisible quien rompió una de las paredes de la habitación de Selena, dejando sorprendidas a ambas.

Creo que se me pasó de las manos – dijo Selena.

Claro, si lo hicieras el conjuro afuera, pues no ocurriría esto – aseguró Bianca.

Pues mañana pediremos que arreglen la pared, mientras veré en el espejo para encontrar a esa chiquilla entrometida – y Selena fue a ver lo que iba a pasar.

El monstruo pasó con pasos agigantados, destruyendo todo lo que pasaba: árboles, carros, tierras, muros; buscando a Supergirl.

Linda llegó a su habitación, se acostó en la cama e imaginó lo que haría si se enamorara verdaderamente de Ethan. Podría llevarlo a todos los lugares, compartiría con él en todos los lugares y hasta podría compartir con él en aventuras de enamorados. Sin embargo, los fuertes ruidos de afuera la hizo despertar, Linda se levantó de la cama, fue hacia la ventana, abrió las persianas y vio un fuerte remolino que arrasaba todo lo que encontraba, dicho remolino rompió el muro y dañó un auto cerca de las instalaciones del Colegio Femenino.

Linda se enojó y sin pensar se lanzó de la ventana y se cambió de repente a Supergirl, llegó volando hacia la calle cercana al colegio e hizo una señal de alto con su mano derecha.

¡Alto ahí! ¡No destroces más! – gritó Kara.

Selena, al ver que apareció Supergirl, se enojó.

Por fin la encontré… quiero saber ¿dónde está mi amado? –.

La pregunta de Selena sonó como una orden al monstruo invisible, quien atacó a Kara, lanzándola hacia la pared del colegio, quien sufrió un golpe a espaldas y cayó al suelo, Kara enojada se levantó y atacó de una vez, pero fue interceptada por el monstruo, quien la golpeó contra el suelo.

Así se hace Selena – dijo alegre Bianca.

Selena se concentró en dar órdenes al monstruo, quien lanzó a Kara hacia una malla de protección y luego hacia un poste de luz, golpeándola con bastante fuerza. Kara trató de pensar, miró el poste y le ocurrió una idea, cogió y rompió el poste, se escapó del monstruo y voló hacia las nubes, donde emitieron rayos, Kara aprovechó en atraerlos con el poste de metal.

Cuando en el espejo vieron que Supergirl se fue hacia las nubes, Bianca celebró.

¡Por fin, lo logramos! -.

No… creo que no – dijo Serena en tono serio, no descartaba que Supergirl tuviera una estrategia para vencer al monstruo.

Y Selena tuvo razón, Kara al recibir bastante energía eléctrica en el poste, fue hacia el colegio, encontró al monstruo y se paró de frente; extendió el poste y expulsó la energía eléctrica directamente al monstruo, quien lo dejó descubierto, neutralizado y reducido, venciéndolo por completo.

Selena, al ver que su monstruo era vencido, se lamentó.

¡Rayos! ¡Es increíble!, si el trabajo de salvar a este mundo no lo hace Superman, lo hace esa chiquilla entrometida de Supergirl -.

Tenga paciencia Selena, es posible que haya otro método para aniquilar a Supergirl – tranquilizó Bianca, quien le sugirió algo: - Si a Superman lo debilitan con una roca de meteorito, llamada kriptonita, podemos hacer lo mismo para debilitar a Supergirl -.

No me parece, quiero exterminar a Supergirl con mi propia magia, y usando bastante energía de esta esfera, tendré otro método – respondió decidida Selena – además, si a ese joven jardinero lo llevaron al hospital de Smallville, pues estaremos allá y a él lo convenceré con mi magia para que sea mío y de nadie más -.

Después de vencer al monstruo, Kara pensó caminando en el pasillo: "¿Quién estará detrás de todos esos sucesos? ¿Acaso alguien estará detrás de eso, usando la energía del Omegahedron para conseguir sus propios planes?". Cuando Kara llegó a la entrada de las habitaciones, olvidando que debía entrar como estudiante y no con el traje que llevaba, en eso se percató la señora Murphy desde el cuarto en donde estaba viendo televisión.

¡Vaya! Señorita, usted no es alumna de este colegio, ¿qué estás haciendo por acá a estas horas de la noche? -.

Kara se asustó y recordó.

Mire señora, lo que pasa es que yo… - pero la señora interrumpió.

Y viene con este atuendo tan sensual, ¿acaso hoy es día de disfraces? Por lo menos deberías que venir bien vestida y no con esos trapos -.

Perdóname señora, no volveré a cometer en venir a estas horas de esta manera – disculpó apenada Kara.

Puedes entrar, pero la próxima vez no vengas con esos trapos tan ridículos, ¿acaso se cree familiar de Superman? -.

Ante eso, Kara tapó el escudo de su pecho con su mano derecha y se fue rápido hacia su habitación.

Una hora después, Linda se sintió decepcionada, por no encontrar el Omegahedron, pensando sentada en su cama antes de dormir, sacó la pulsera de su mano izquierda y la tiró contra el suelo, resignando de que es imposible encontrar la fuerza energética, pero el momento de acostar, la pulsera brilló, en aquel momento Linda escuchó a alguien quien la llamaba: "Kara, ¿estás por ahí? Necesitamos que nos puedas responder…". Linda pensó que era un sueño, sin embargo el segundo llamado la despertó al instante: "Kara por favor, respóndanos…". Linda miró su pulsera y escuchó las voces de sus padres, la cogió, entró al baño y colocó la pulsera en la muñeca de su mano izquierda.

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – al preguntar, la pulsera resplandeció, proyectando la luz en el espejo del baño.

El aspecto de Linda se transformó al aspecto de Kara.

Si hija, somos nosotros… La situación por acá empeora poco a poco, respiramos con bastante dificultad y la energía escasea, todo lo que usamos está paralizado y varios de nosotros estamos enfermos… – las palabras de Zor-El entristeció a Kara.

Kara, sabemos que estás triste en no encontrar el Omegahedron, pero tienes que ser fuerte, tampoco queremos que se desespere, sabes muy bien que podrías perder la razón y la calma que siempre te caracterizas… - alentó Allura.

¿Pero cómo madre? – preguntó triste Kara – cada vez que la pulsera siente la energía, lo único que encuentro son monstruos y espectros creados por un ser humano que está usando el Omegahedron -.

Esa persona ya sabe que estás en el planeta Tierra y busca la manera de encontrarte … - respondió Zor-El – solamente para destruirte, pero estamos seguros que puedes derrotar a esa persona y encontrar lo más pronto posible con la fuerza energética para traerla de regreso hacia Argos City… -.

Ánimo Kara… - dijo Allura – nosotros resistiremos, demuestre a sí misma que puedes cumplir con su misión… nosotros sabemos que si es posible que lo logres… ánimo mi Kara… nosotros te acompañamos siempre, con todo el corazón… -.

Después de ver a sus padres, el resplandor reflejado en el espejo se desvaneció, Kara se tranquilizó, tomó un respiro y miró al espejo.

Tengo que poder, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien, voy a cumplir con mi misión – y mirando a la pulsera, recordó a sus padres y a Zaltar – no se preocupen, cumpliré con mi deber, nunca los decepcionaré -.

Con ello, Kara salió del baño y se acostó en la cama, pensando en lo que hará en el siguiente día, sin embargo, pensó: "Antes, visitaré por la mañana a Ethan en el hospital, vendré como Linda, después de eso, voy a seguir buscando al Omegahedron".

_Escrito inicialmente el día jueves, 4 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el lunes 23 de agosto de 2010._

_Primera corrección: miércoles, 18 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 31 de octubre de 2012._


	7. Capítulo 7: Sucesos extraños en el hosp

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS EN EL HOSPITAL DE SMALLVILLE**_

Al siguiente día, a las horas de la mañana, Lucy visitó de sorpresa hacia el colegio, quería saludar a Linda y saber si no le pasó nada malo después del incidente que ocurrió en Smallville. Cuando llegó hacia las habitaciones, encontró de sorpresa con Linda quien estaba apenas de salir, vestida de particular.

Hola Linda, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Lucy.

Bien, gracias – respondió Linda.

¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando ocurrió ayer en Smallville? – preguntó extrañada Lucy.

Lo que pasó es que huí de la hamburguesería, tenía miedo de que me pasara algo… - mintió Linda.

¿Por qué? ¿Tenías bastante miedo? – preguntó Lucy – Hoy día, todos los jóvenes no tememos ante el peligro -.

Lucy, sé que en todo lugar hay riesgos muy peligrosos, pero la situación de ayer era diferente – siguió mintiendo Linda.

Vaya, ¿y no es que habías vivido la mayoría de su vida en Metrópolis? Porque si no me acuerdo, allá pasan cualquier clase de peligros, además, todas controladas por Superman… Ahora que digo, ayer no estaba Superman y según lo que me contó Jimmy, cuando yo estaba inconsciente, alguien me salvó…- contó Lucy mientras ambas entraron a la habitación y se sentaron encima de la cama de Lucy - …y según Jimmy, era una chica, de la misma edad que tenemos nosotras y se vestía con un traje similar al de Superman…-.

Un momento – interrumpió Linda – se supone que el único sobreviviente del planeta Kriptón fue Superman -.

Si Linda, pero lo que me dijo Jimmy es cierto, creo que hay más sobrevivientes del planeta de donde vino Superman -.

¿Y qué trama de ello? – preguntó Linda.

No lo sé, pero Jimmy está investigando sobre todo lo que pasó ayer, por eso él está en el hospital para averiguar con los heridos del incidente de ayer – la respuesta de Lucy no le gustó a Linda, pero ella estaba atenta – y creo que va a preguntar al joven que estaba atrapado en la máquina y rescatado por aquella extraña chica -.

¿Será que podremos acompañar a Jimmy? – preguntó Linda.

Claro, me imagino que está alistando para ir allá – respondió Lucy.

Estoy lista – dijo Linda.

¿Y entonces qué esperamos? Vamos – dijo parando Lucy y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Cuando salieron de la puerta del edificio, se sorprendieron que afueras vieron al director Danvers hablando con la señora Murphy, ya que estaban preocupados sobre la situación deteriorada de lo que ocurrió: varios postes destrozados, la maya rota, los autos destruidos, el muro deteriorado y la calle desordenada con tanta tierra y basura.

Director Danvers, ¿qué pasó acá?- preguntó Linda.

No lo sé señorita, pero acá ocurrió algo, además, la señora Murphy no sabe nada, ¿usted supo algo sobre esto? – preguntó el director Danvers.

La verdad me asusté porque hubo una gran tormenta, seguramente eso pasó – mintió Linda.

Además que me acuerdo, a esas horas de la noche vino una joven disfrazada de un traje de Superman y me decía que vino disque para visitarte, señorita Danvers – dijo seria la señora Murphy.

Si, es cierto… - respondió Linda – lo que pasó fue que ella era amiga mía, además vino confundida, vive en Metrópolis, es una fanática de Superman y quiere hacer sus cosas, ilusionando que podía hacerlo -.

Pero un momento… - aguardó Lucy - ¿esa chica no era la misma que me salvó aquella vez por la tarde en Smallville? -.

La verdad no lo sé Lucy… - mintió disimulando Linda – lo que si estoy segura es que estas situaciones son muy sospechosas -.

Por esa razón, queremos visitar al hospital, porque nos enteramos que el joven jardinero fue uno de los heridos de aquella tarde – dijo Lucy.

Perfecto señoritas, entonces analizaré para reparar todos esos daños, nos veremos en clase de pasado mañana – dijo el director Danvers y ambas compañeras fueron directamente al hospital.

En el hospital, en una habitación de hospitalizados, Jimmy habló con Ethan sobre lo que sucedió aquella tarde. Ethan no recordó de lo que le pasó en la casa de Selena, mucho menos de los problemas que pasó en plena calle del municipio.

Entonces, ¿solamente vio un monstruo que lo atrapó? – preguntó Jimmy.

Si, eso es lo que recuerdo – respondió Ethan, sentado en la cama – además, cuando me atrapó sentía muchos mareos y hasta me quedé dormido atrapado, cuando de repente alguien abrió la boca, era la chica más hermosa del mundo, tiene cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, ojos azules profundos como el cielo, labios rojo dulce y rostro angelical, era como un ángel quien me rescató del monstruo -.

Muy interesante – dijo Jimmy, tomando atenta nota – pero, ¿alcanzó a ver el traje que tenía aquella joven? -.

Sinceramente traía un traje azul con capa roja, eso es lo único que recuerdo – respondió Ethan – inclusive, si quieres puedo dibujar el retrato de ella -.

¿Eres dibujante profesional? – preguntó curioso Jimmy.

Profesional no lo soy, pero soy un pintor empírico, ya que la pintura es uno de mis pasatiempos – respondió sonriente Ethan.

Me parece bien – Jimmy prestó su cuaderno y su lápiz a Ethan, quien comenzó a dibujar el rostro de su salvadora.

Lucy y Linda llegaron al hospital y preguntaron por la habitación en donde estaba Ethan.

El paciente está recibiendo una visita, si quieren ver al paciente, tendrán que esperar su turno – advirtió la enfermera que estaba en la recepción.

Ambas señoritas se sentaron en la sala de espera. Pasando más de una hora, Jimmy salió de la habitación, llegando hacia la sala de espera donde encontró a sus amigas.

Hola, ¿cómo están? – preguntó Jimmy.

Bien Jimmy – respondió Lucy – pero cuéntanos ¿cómo está el joven jardinero? -.

Está bien, el médico me dijo que solamente sufrió de algunos golpes leves y que seguramente lo darán de alta a las horas de la tarde – respondió Jimmy.

¿Y habló con Ethan? – preguntó Linda.

Si, la verdad Ethan me contó lo que le pasó, me dijo que estaba en la casa de una señorita, de nombre Selena, pero después se sintió mal – contó Jimmy – después de ello no recordó nada -.

¿Pero dijo algo más? – insistió Linda.

Veo que estás muy interesada en ese joven, Linda… - dijo en voz baja Lucy y Linda se apenó un poco.

Si – respondió Jimmy – dijo que fue rescatado por aquella chica a quien la vi también, me sorprende que Ethan dibujó un retrato de ella, aquí me dejó el retrato – y les mostró el retrato dibujado,

Linda miró detalladamente el dibujo y se alegró en el fondo. "Sinceramente no sabía que Ethan me retrataba bien, con eso el siente algo por mí" pensó Linda, cuando Lucy y Jimmy continuaban conversando.

¿Será que puedo ver al joven para saber cómo está? – preguntó Linda.

Claro, puedes hablar con la recepción y le dirán en dónde queda la habitación – respondió Jimmy.

Linda fue a la recepción en solicitar entrar a ver a Ethan, la dejaron entrar y caminó hacia la habitación en donde estaba Ethan. El joven, al ver entrar a Linda sonrió.

Hola Linda – saludó Ethan.

Hola… - el simple ver y escuchar a Ethan sintió que estaba enamorada, por lo tanto le respondió de manera tímida - …escuché que sintió un percance, ¿cómo se siente? -.

Me siento bien, gracias por preocuparme – respondió Ethan.

Espero que se recupere pronto… porque la verdad… quiero que termines con los arreglos de los jardines en el colegio – respondió tímidamente Linda – quisiera hacerte una pregunta, ¿es cierto que vio a una hermosa chica quien te salvó? -.

¿Cómo se enteró? – preguntó Ethan - ¿supo también lo que sucedió ayer? -.

Si lo supe, además Jimmy me contó de lo sucedido y me mostró un retrato que dibujaste sobre ella – respondió Linda.

La verdad es que aquella chica me cautivó, podía decir que me enamoré perdidamente de ella – esas palabras de Ethan le latía más el corazón a Linda, pero ella contuvo sus sentimientos y tomó un respiro.

Qué bueno Ethan… - dijo Linda.

Cómo me encantaría volver a verla y declararle mi amor – dijo ilusionado Ethan, Linda también quería expresar, pero tuvo que aguantar para ocultar su secreto.

¿Pero cómo es posible Ethan?, ya has visto un día a esa chica y ahora ¿le declaras el amor así de simple? ¿No será que exageras? – preguntó Linda, presumiendo que estaba enojada.

Puede ser que soy un exagerado, pero Linda, tienes que saber que nunca me he enamorado de una chica tan especial como ella, sé que es diferente a cualquier mujer del mundo, además, cuando encuentres a ese ser amado, te darás cuenta que sentirás lo mismo como yo siento por ella -.

La respuesta de Ethan le dio cierto ánimo a Linda, quien pensó: "Ethan, yo también siento lo mismo por ti, por ti revelaría mi identidad, pero no puedo hacer…".

¿Qué estás pensando Linda? – preguntó Ethan.

Nada, es sobre mis estudios que tengo que hacer – mintió Linda – bueno, vine a saber cómo estabas y como dije antes, espero que se recupere lo más pronto posible y espero que aquella chica también sienta algo por ti -.

Linda, gracias por visitarme y por sus palabras, las tendré en cuenta – al momento de decir eso Ethan, Linda se despidió de Ethan y se fue directamente hacia la sala de espera del hospital.

Sin embargo, cuando caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, Linda sintió la energía del Omegahedron, revisó la pulsera de su mano izquierda, vio que resplandecía cada vez con más fuerza, asomó frente la ventana del hospital y miró que llegaba el mismo auto que lo vio la otra vez en el colegio. Del auto se bajaron dos mujeres, una de ellas llevaba un extraño cofre negro en su bolso. "Estoy segura que esa señora lleva el Omegahedron, tendré que estar alerta y cuidadosa, para ver cómo podré recuperar el Omegahedron" pensó Linda.

Selena y Bianca llegaron a la sala de espera y hablaron con la enfermera jefe en recepción.

Buenos días enfermera, queremos saber en cuál habitación está hospitalizado un joven quien sufrió el percance de ayer – saludó Bianca.

Selena sintió que el cofre se movía bruscamente, sin saber que Linda llegó a la sala de espera, pero cuando trató de controlar el cofre, se chocó con Lucy, quien esperaba a Linda.

Fíjese para dónde va jovencita… - se enojó Selena.

Perdóname señora… - se disculpó Lucy.

Ninguna señora, señorita – dijo en voz alta Selena, Jimmy llegó a controlar la discusión.

Perdona a Lucy, esperamos no tener inconvenientes – disculpó Jimmy, Selena se dio media vuelta y caminó junto con Bianca sin decir una sola palabra de respuesta a Jimmy.

Cuando la enfermera avisó a Bianca para poder ingresar, Selena estuvo pendiente.

Ya tienes el permiso, espero que puedas convencer a aquel joven – dijo Bianca a Selena.

Selena caminó hacia la habitación en donde estaba Ethan, en ese momento Linda encontró a Lucy y a Jimmy.

¿Quiénes son esas señoras? – preguntó Linda.

No lo sé – respondió Jimmy.

Sí, pero esa "señorita" fue muy grosera, no sabe disculpar – dijo enojada Lucy.

Temo que esas señoras tienen algo raro que no me gusta – sospechó Linda, ocultando la verdad.

Es cierto, se ven muy raras, pero cuéntame Linda ¿cómo te fue con Ethan? – preguntó Jimmy.

Bien… - Linda miró entre los muros del hospital a Selena quien caminaba por el pasillo – la verdad espero que le den de alta, está alentado e inclusive quiere volver a conocer a aquella chica quien lo salvó la vida, ya que me dijo que está enamorado de ella, para mí él está loco -.

Bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer con Ethan?, enamorado de una salvadora a quien no la conoce en verdad, lástima que esa salvadora no sea yo… – dijo Lucy, pero Jimmy interrumpió.

Claro, ahora vas a decir que tengo la culpa de que estés enamorada de Ethan -.

Para nada Jimmy, sabes muy bien que te quiero mucho – se disculpó Lucy.

Muchachos, es mejor que estemos pendientes de esas señoras, porque hay algo que no me gusta - insistió Linda.

Si quieren, averiguo sobre aquella señora quien entró y ustedes no pierdan de vista a la otra señora – dijo Jimmy y se fue tras Selena.

Selena pasó por el pasillo de las habitaciones del hospital, encontró la habitación en donde estaba Ethan, él al saber que Selena entró, se enojó.

Se puede saber ¿qué está haciendo usted acá? – preguntó Ethan.

Solamente quise visitarte, porque tenemos algo pendiente… - respondió sonriente Selena.

No quiero hablar con usted – dijo Ethan – además, usted me dio algo que casi muero -.

Eso no es cierto Ethan – respondió Selena en tono suave – lo que quiero decirte es que estoy enamorada de ti y si lo hice es porque quiero ofrecerte más de lo que tienes -.

No me importa sus caprichos – respondió negativo Ethan – prefiero vivir y ser como soy, incluso, estoy enamorado de una chica angelical y no de una que tiene cierto parecido a una bruja -.

¿Acaso me dijo bruja? – preguntó altaneramente Selena, quien se levantó de la cama – ahora verás cómo soy yo cuando alguien no me quiere -.

Moviendo de manera firme su mano derecha, cerró la puerta de la habitación de manera aparatosa, Ethan saltó rápidamente de la cama y Selena comenzó a jugar con él, en ese juego Ethan la empujó golpeándola contra el suelo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando ocurrieron esos ruidos, todos en el hospital se alarmaron, varias enfermeras y médicos averiguaron qué estaba pasando, encontraron a Ethan y lo cogieron, de repente apareció Selena, quien hizo un hechizo usando el cofre negro. Linda se percató, fue por el pasillo y miró que todos los aparatos vinieron de atracción directamente hacia quienes estaban en el hospital, luego fue hacia la sala de espera, gritando a todos:

¡Salgan todos! ¡Hay peligro! – Lucy, Jimmy y todos los demás salieron desesperados hacia la puerta de salida del hospital, Linda fue con ellos, ya que por ahora no podía intervenir como Supergirl en frente de todos.

Al escuchar los golpes y estruendos, todos cayeron al suelo, llegando a la calle.

Pongan atención lo que les voy a decir, quédense aquí y no hagan nada, yo voy a estar cerca sacando las fotos de este suceso – dijo Jimmy quien alista su cámara.

Pero podrás lastimarte – advirtió preocupada Lucy.

Tranquila Lucy, me cuidaré solo, lástima que no esté Superman para ayudarnos, no te preocupes – al decir eso Jimmy fue hacia una de las esquinas del hospital.

Dentro del hospital, Ethan corrió por las escaleras, huyendo de una máquina de electrocardiograma, controlado por la magia de Selena.

Es mejor que no huyas, sé que eso es no que no te gusta Ethan, pero es lo que así quieres– dijo Selena concentrada en su hechizo.

La máquina casi alcanzó a Ethan cuando él llegó a la terraza del hospital y cerró la puerta para que no avanzara la máquina, pero ésta la rompió al instante.

Linda y Lucy miraron lo que estaba sucediendo en la terraza, Ethan no podía mover, ya que se encontró sitiado en la esquina de la terraza por la máquina y Linda escuchó con sus oídos lo que pasaba allá.

No aceptaré jamás sus pretensiones – dijo Ethan, quien trató de pensar en salir de esa situación.

Lo aceptarás, ya que estás bajo mis condiciones – respondió Selena saliendo de la puerta.

Selena movió su mano derecha para que la máquina avanzara rápidamente hacia Ethan, Linda no soportó más ver la situación y de manera disimulada, sin avisar a Lucy fue rápido, encontró una tapa de alcantarilla, la sacó rápidamente y se bajó saltando; dentro de los conductos de la alcantarilla se convirtió rápidamente en Supergirl, llegó hacia otra tapa de la alcantarilla que queda al otro lado del hospital, de ahí salió volando sin que nadie la percatara.

Ethan eludió de la máquina que iba por encima, pero ésta cayó a donde estaba Jimmy tomando las fotos.

¡Cuidado Jimmy! – gritó Lucy asustada, sin embargo miró a alguien quien voló rápidamente para coger la máquina, salvando la vida de Jimmy y sorprendiendo a las miradas de la gente que estaban alrededor del hospital.

Jimmy no lo podía creer, era la misma chica quien la vio en el día anterior. Al bajar la máquina en un lugar seguro, sacó a Jimmy rápidamente de aquella esquina del hospital y lo dejó en donde estaban Lucy y los demás.

Gracias… - agradeció sorprendido Jimmy; Lucy y los demás se sorprendieron también sobre la presencia de Supergirl, quien miró hacia la terraza, donde Selena acosaba con su magia a Ethan.

Esto no es bueno… - dijo Kara, quien miró luego a todos – Jimmy está bien, pero les pido que se vayan lejos de este lugar, yo me encargo de esta situación –.

Dicho eso, Kara voló rápidamente, de forma supersónica hacia la terraza, tumbó a Selena en el suelo de la terraza y sacó a Ethan con sus brazos, lejos de Selena.

Eres tú, mi amor – dijo alegre Ethan.

Vine otra vez a salvarte – respondió Kara – es mejor que te lleve a un lugar seguro, ¡Sujétate! – y lo llevó en dirección al occidente.

Selena, al levantarse del suelo y viendo que no estaba Ethan, buscó a Bianca, quien llegó a la terraza.

Debemos que seguir a Supergirl, ella sacó a Ethan de mis manos – dijo enojada Selena.

Pero seguramente vendrá la policía para arrestarnos – advirtió Bianca.

No me importa si me busca la policía, el FBI, la CIA o el ejército – dijo Selena – debemos que desaparecer sin levantar sospechas, vámonos a casa, allá analizaremos en cómo destruir a Supergirl y recuperar a Ethan -.

Los policías y los guardias de seguridad llegaron minutos después a la terraza, encontrando que no había nadie, ni encontraron evidencias ni rastros de los causantes del pánico a toda la gente del hospital.

Abajo, en la calle todo volvió a normalidad, pero Lucy buscó por todos lados a Linda

- ¡Linda!, ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó por todos lados Lucy, encontrando a Jimmy quien hizo seña con la cabeza que no encontró a Linda.

- Lo que me parece más raro ahora es que aquella chica, mejor dicho Supergirl nos hayan salvado la vida – dijo Jimmy.

- Si… - respondió Lucy pensativa – además Linda se desapareció o se escondió, ella nunca me dijo nada cuando salió -.

- Eso también le pasa a Clark, cuando Superman apareció él no estaba, que coincidencia, pero no creo que haya más allá de ello – dijo pensando Jimmy – lo más importante es que estamos a salvo y por ahora toca investigar sobre estos sucesos, que con mayor gravedad están pasando, creo que todos esos sucesos ocurren cuando esas dos misteriosas mujeres causaron todo lo que está pasando en estos últimos días, llamaré a Louis para que me ayude en esta investigación – con ello, Jimmy y Lucy continuaron buscando a Linda, dos horas después se fueron hacia la casa de la familia Lein, para avisar a Louis por vía telefónica sobre todo lo sucedido.

_Escrito inicialmente el día miércoles, 10 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook el jueves 9 de septiembre de 2010._

_Primera corrección: lunes, 23 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 31 de octubre de 2012._


	8. Capítulo 8: Supergirl Vs Selena en parq

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**OCTAVO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL Vs SELENA EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**_

Era mediodía, Ethan vivió el momento más hermoso y más aventurero con la mujer a quien la ama. Kara por su lado tenía que buscar por todos lados para dejar a salvo a Ethan.

¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar para compartir juntos? – la pregunta de Ethan sacó la preocupación de Kara.

Por ahora es peligroso, ya que esa mujer puede causarte más daño – respondió Kara.

Es mejor que descansemos allá – Ethan señaló un abandonado parque de diversiones – además, amor mío, deberíamos que presentar y conocernos un poco – a Kara le sonó la idea y llevó a Ethan hacia aquel parque abandonado, allá Kara miró a todos lados.

Bueno, pero estaremos poco tiempo – dijo Kara mientras Ethan la miró con ternura.

¿Quieres sentarte conmigo para que charlemos? – Ethan sugirió y Kara acertó, ambos se sentaron al frente de un carrusel. - ¿Quiero saber cómo te llamas? para recordarte durante el resto mi vida – preguntó Ethan.

Me llamo Kara – respondió Supergirl.

¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó Ethan.

Vengo de Argos City, pero no estaré tanto tiempo por acá, recuperaré algo muy importante que falta para regresar a Argos City, si no lo hago, seguramente todos los habitantes, incluyendo mis padres, morirán – contestó Kara.

Entiendo… - Ethan se sintió algo frustrado – pero seguramente podré ayudarte en esa búsqueda -.

Es difícil – respondió Kara – pero agradezco tu interés -.

Me llamo Ethan, vivo acá en Smallville, soy jardinero y aspiro a ser un empresario en la floricultura. Te confieso algo: nunca he visto a una chica tan hermosa como tú – eso dejó sorprendida a Kara - …además, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo en el resto de nuestras vidas -.

Me dejas sin palabras Ethan… - respondió Kara de manera tímida – yo también siento algo por ti, pero prefiero no mostrarte este sentimiento, ya que es la primera vez que siento algo tan raro y tan diferente, no es lo mismo que siento por el cariño que tengo hacia mis padres -.

Hermosa Kara… - dijo cariñosamente Ethan – es cierto que vivimos en mundos diferentes, pero eso no es impedimento para demostrar nuestro amor -.

Estás completamente loco Ethan… dijo Kara, disimulando con su sonrisa – además, si estas situaciones no pasaran, yo no estaría por acá -.

Pero ocurrió y estás aquí conmigo, inclusive, podemos formar nuestra familia, cuando regreses – insistió Ethan, convenciendo para que Kara aceptara.

No me entiendes Ethan… - respondió Kara – dudo mucho de volver, además, si regreso ya nos olvidaríamos -.

Eso no será cierto… - dijo Ethan – porque estoy seguro que regresarás -.

Mientras continúan conversando Kara y Ethan, ambos fueron encontrados por Selena, quien llevaba consigo al Omegahedron en frente del gran espejo de su casa.

¡Los encontré! – dijo en voz alta Selena.

Pues vámonos para allá - insistió Bianca.

Tengo que impedir que se enamoren una vez más – e invocando, Selena manipuló el Omegahedron para que tele-transportaran rumbo al antiguo parque de diversiones.

En el momento que Ethan convencía a Kara para que se enamoraran y se besaran de nuevo, la pulsera de Kara resplandeció con gran fuerza.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? – preguntó Ethan.

Siento la energía que viene hasta acá – respondió Kara mirando por todos lados.

¿A quién te refieres? – Ethan no entendió.

¡Qué escena tan romántica! – exclamó Serena secamente, sorprendiendo a Kara y a Ethan, quienes miraron para atrás – lamento interrumpir su momento, pero ahora empieza el mío -.

Kara, es mejor que no vayas, seguramente te tienen una trampa – advirtió Ethan.

Tranquilo Ethan, sé cuidarme sola – al decir eso, Kara se levantó y caminó hacia Selena, advirtiendo a Ethan – Ethan, es mejor que huyas, porque esto va a ser peligroso -.

Será imposible para él – diciendo eso, Selena cogió su artefacto oscuro como báculo, sacó a Ethan de donde estaba y al instante lo llevó en donde estaban los carros chocones, Kara se enojó.

¿Quién es usted? – preguntó bastante enojada Kara.

Me llamo Selena, seré la dueña de este mundo y tú chiquilla haz cogido algo que me pertenece – respondió Selena.

Para su información, no soy ninguna chiquilla, me llamo Kara y vengo de Argos City, no solamente para recuperar algo que pertenece a la ciudad, sino también para dejar claro que dejes en paz la vida de Ethan – dijo Kara enojada.

Si no te das cuenta, esta poderosa esfera me pertenece, con ella te puedo vencer ¿acaso tienes miedo de mi magia? – Selena retó a Supergirl.

No le tengo miedo, además lo que tienes no es suyo, es el Omegahedron, una fuerza energética proveniente de Argos City y del cual es necesaria para ellos, por ello vine – respondió Kara.

Ya verás lo que hago con Ethan – dicho ello Selena movió con sus manos para realizar un conjuro, haciendo prender los coches al instante para ir directamente a Ethan y golpearlo, él se levantó rápidamente y los esquivó para no dejar.

Kara fue a donde estaba Ethan, pero Selena, de manera astuta, se multiplica para formar un muro humano en forma de círculo, a la vez lanzó energías para debilitar a Kara con su báculo oscuro, inicialmente lo lograba, pero Kara poco a poco los detuvo. Cuando Kara vio a un Ethan resignado y fatigado por eludir de los coches y montando en uno de ellos, para que los demás coches se lanzaran hacia él; Kara saltó bastante alto, saliendo del círculo humano de Selena, luego viendo unas varas de metal, los cogió y con gran agilidad y rapidez las lanzó directamente hacia Selena, quien se sorprendió en estar atrapada por un círculo de varas paradas alrededor de ella; después Kara saltó rápidamente a donde estaba Ethan, quien no sabía qué hacer con la estampida de los coches. Kara llegó rápidamente al lugar y viendo que se acercaran peligrosamente los coches, alzó fuertemente el coche en donde está montado Ethan y voló, llevando el coche, rompiendo la carpa, dejando inconsciente a Ethan y lo llevó en dirección al sur con gran velocidad hacia un lugar tranquilo y fuera de peligro.

Bianca se acercó a Selena y preguntó:

¿Cómo vas a deshacer de las varas? -.

Selena enfurecida, realizó un conjuro y las varas se doblaron.

Estoy completamente furiosa, voy de una vez para eliminar a Supergirl -.

A las horas de la tarde, Kara llevó al coche directamente hacia las orillas del río, Ethan despertó durante el vuelo.

¿Qué pasó mi amor? – preguntó Ethan.

Recibiste un golpe y te desmayaste, pero ya estás bien – respondió Kara – en estos momentos estamos lejos de Smallville, inclusive lejos de Metrópolis -.

¿Bastante lejos? – preguntó Ethan.

Si… - respondió Kara – pero si quieres, lo bajo en las orillas del río -.

Por favor Kara… - pidió Ethan y Kara lo bajó en donde estaba una playa amplia, allá dejó el coche.

Kara, es importante que hablemos – dijo Ethan.

¿Es algo más de lo que hemos hablado? – preguntó Kara - ¿o por lo menos entiendes lo que te dije? -.

Creo que si – respondió serio Ethan – mira, seré sincero y espero que tú me entiendas… - sin embargo, Kara miró que desde una palmera a lo lejos salió lanzado un coco, directamente hacia Ethan, lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza, dejando inconsciente en el piso.

¿Ethan? ¡Ethan! – al verlo caer, Kara lo recogió y trató de reanimarlo, pero Ethan no respondió, aunque tenga sus signos vitales intactos.

El coco fue movido por la magia de Selena para evitar que Supergirl fuera más lejos con Ethan. Kara acostó a Ethan en el carro, cogió el coco partido, lo probó, y luego pasó el agua de coco cuidadosamente a los labios de Ethan con sus dedos.

Mientras tanto, Nigel llegó enojado a la casa de Selena, reclamando aquella esfera.

Selena, ya colmó mi paciencia contigo, es mejor que me entregues la esfera de poder de una vez por todas – obligó enojado Nigel.

¿Sabes? – Selena eludió ante la insistencia de Nigel – Te propongo algo… ¿por qué no me ayudas a sacar el joven jardinero para continuar con mis planes? Si me ayudas, te daré el Omegahedron y quedaremos a mano -.

¿Me ofreces el objeto mágico a cambio de sacar a ese simple conejillo de indias? – dudó Nigel - ¿Con qué fin? -.

Con el fin de querer obtener lo que siempre he deseado: poder, riquezas y obediencia de todos los habitantes de la Tierra, recuerde que Superman no está aquí, solamente está un simple estorbo de esa Supergirl, que estoy segura que si lo solucionamos, estaré aliviada – respondió Selena, convenciendo a Nigel.

Bien, te ayudo en lo que pides, pero espero que cumplas con lo que acordamos – y sacando una araña de la cáscara de nuez, hizo que Ethan se despertara rápidamente.

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Ethan cogiendo su cabeza con sus manos.

Estás aquí, conmigo – respondió Kara, Ethan la miró.

¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó Ethan.

Te cayó un coco en la cabeza – respondió Kara.

Kara, ¿será que te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó Ethan.

¿Cuál? -.

Te pido que me lleves de nuevo a Smallville, porque la verdad no quiero esconderme – dijo serio Ethan.

Pero es peligroso, además, no sabemos que estará haciendo Selena ahora – dijo con preocupación Kara – además, puede tramar algo y estaríamos cayendo en una trampa, por esa razón tengo que impedir que ella adelante sus planes -.

Si eso es lo que vas hacer, perfecto, pero quiero regresar a Smallville – dijo enojado Ethan.

Kara miró su pulsera que comenzó en resplandecer, mientras Ethan comenzó a caminar, alejando de ella, Kara se enojó.

¡Hey, Ethan! – Kara pegó un gran salto por encima de Ethan, lo alcanzó y se paró de frente – Espera un momento, tengo que decir que… -.

Has saltado increíblemente sobre mi cabeza, es ¿real o alucinación? – interrumpió preguntando Ethan.

Es real – respondió Kara.

Entonces, todo lo que haces en salvarme demuestra que eres familiar de Superman, ¿cierto? – preguntó Ethan.

Es cierto, soy la prima de Superman – contestó Kara.

Además de todo, ¿puedes ver a través de paredes y objetos brindados? – siguió interrogando Ethan.

Si – respondió sonriente Kara.

¿Y doblas elementos de acero? – preguntó Ethan.

Si, - respondió Kara con tono grueso.

¡Vaya! – exclamó Ethan – nunca me imaginé encontrarme con una verdadera superheroína -.

Mire Ethan – dijo Kara – tengo que ir por Selena y recuperar el Omegahedron, antes que ella te capture -.

No me hagas enojar de nuevo – dijo serio Ethan.

Por favor, confía en mí – Kara, para tranquilizarlo se acercó de frente – además, siempre me has pedido que yo exprese mis sentimientos hacia ti, y voy a responder de una vez su petición – Kara se acercó más a Ethan y poco a poco sus labios tocaron son suavidad con las de Ethan, besándolo de una manera romántica, con ello ambos se olvidaron de todo lo que les rodeaban. El beso fue largo y cuidadoso, expresando Kara sus sentimientos.

Por su lado, Selena y Nigel prepararon un hechizo, Nigel cogió la vara oscura y Selena el Omegahedron, ambos los acercaron hacia el gran espejo. El Omegahedron se movió, surgiendo una gran energía.

Terminado el beso, Ethan se sintió más tranquilo.

Oh Kara, definitivamente me amas – dijo en tono suave Ethan.

Si, te amo Ethan, es mi sentimiento que siento hacia ti – respondió con tono dulce Kara, cuando los dos se acercaron para dar otro beso, Ethan desapareció.

El hechizo surtió efecto y Ethan apareció sobre la cama del dormitorio de Selena, encadenado y con la mente en blanco.

¡Qué maravilloso, lo hicieron muy bien! – exclamó Bianca.

Bueno Selena, cumplí con mi parte, ahora tú debes cumplir con lo tuyo – exigió Nigel.

Claro, además soy tuya, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo de lo que aprendí – al decir, Selena cogió el Omegahedron y con su vara oscura los extendió hacia Nigel, haciendo un conjuro para envejecerlo, dejándolo sin fuerzas.

Bianca, lleva a Nigel, métalo entre las rejas, ya que no me sirve para nada – ordenó Selena y Bianca llevó a Nigel, quien miró a Selena.

"Que astuta eres, me traicionas, que desilusión…" pensó Nigel "pero estoy seguro que sus caprichos no van a durar mucho…".

Kara abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió que Ethan no esté, miró y buscó por todos lados de la orilla.

¿Ethan? ¿Ethan? -.

Miró su pulsera y la energía se sintió cada vez más fuerte, "Ethan desapareció, pero sé quién lo hizo…" y emprendió su vuelo con velocidad supersónica directamente a Smallville. Lo que Kara no sabía era que Selena le tendía una peligrosa trampa.

_Escrito inicialmente el martes, 16 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: jueves 7 de octubre de 2010._

_Primera corrección: martes, 24 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: jueves, 01 de noviembre de 2012._


	9. Capítulo 9: Supergirl en Zona Fantasma

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**NOVENO CAPÍTULO: SUPERGIRL EN LA ZONA FANTASMA**_

Cuando capturó a Ethan, Selena decidió en coger desde el gran espejo de su casa a varios líderes, entre ellos presidentes y primeros ministros de los importantes países del mundo quienes se reunieron en la Asamblea Anual de las Naciones Unidas, caso que lo consiguió, ya que hizo un hechizo hacia el secretario de las Naciones Unidas y a los gobernantes de USA, Reino Unido, Japón, Francia México, Alemania, China, Brasil y Sudáfrica, ese suceso causó pánico y hermetismo a todos los asistentes, preguntando por aquellos gobernantes. Minutos después en uno de los grandes televisores que han sido colocados para la transmisión de la Asamblea, la señal fue interrumpida por la imagen de Selena.

"Señores, sé que ustedes quieren definir un nuevo rumbo para este planeta y a pesar de que Superman no esté, convenceré a los presidentes de los importantes países del mundo y al Secretario de las Naciones Unidas en una idea que les van a gustar, me refiero que de ahora hacia adelante yo regiré los destinos de la Tierra. Si alguien se opone, sufrirá las consecuencias…" estas crudas palabras de Serena generó miedo a todos los delegados quienes sin tener solución diferente aceptaron de manera unánime el nuevo mandato de Selena, quien añadió: "por último, se levantará la única sede de mi gobierno que será un majestuoso castillo ubicado en la carretera entre la ciudad de Metrópolis y el poblado de Smallville en el antiguo país de los Estados Unidos". Esas declaraciones generaron incertidumbre y desesperación en todos los habitantes de la Tierra.

En la sede del Pentágono, Bianca apareció en cuerpo presente a escondidas de las autoridades, para ingresar en una cafetería y en la parte de la cocina, en uno de los jugos y gaseosas agregó la pócima que preparó Selena, dichas bebidas fueron tomadas por los altos mandos militares minutos después como si nada pasara y en diez minutos, ellos fueron cegados por los efectos de la pócima y fueron atraídos por las órdenes de Selena, una de ellas era cerrar todas las sedes de los gobiernos de cada país, luego ordenó enviar una gran legión de tropas para custodiarla hacia su casa afueras de Smallville, allá usó el Omegahedron para formar un gran temblor de tierra, destruyendo varias averías entre los conductos de luz, la carretera y los cultivos que estaban alrededor, creando una gran montaña, cuya cima formó un enorme castillo de piedra rocosa resistente, todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pero a la vez se preguntaron: ¿por qué los dirigentes y líderes cedieron los poderes gubernamentales ante Selena fácilmente?

A las horas de la tarde, los curiosos no sabían que Supergirl llegó en velocidad supersónica hacia Smallville, directamente hacia el castillo, allá entró en el gran portón, vio todos los monumentos y estatuas de figuras de monstruos, muebles dorados y lugares llenos de riquezas provenientes de cualquier lugar del mundo. Supergirl buscó a Ethan, pero en la búsqueda miró a unos personajes encerrados entre las rejas; eran los presidentes, los primeros ministros, los líderes mundiales y el Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas.

¿Ustedes fueron capturados por Selena? – preguntó Supergirl.

Si, esa señora por capricho se tomó el poder de gobernar por su antojo a la Tierra – respondió el presidente de Francia.

Un momento señorita, ¿usted viene con el traje de Superman? – preguntó dudoso el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Si, ya que mi primo está en la tarea encomendada por ustedes, aquí estoy, pero cumpliendo otra misión que se supone que es confidencial – la respuesta de Supergirl dejó desilusión a todos los encarcelados, ya que ellos siempre confiaron en Superman. - Sé que ustedes no depositan confianza en mí, pero por favor, confíame, tendré una pronta solución en sacarlos de una vez de acá – sin embargo, cuando Supergirl quería romper las rejas, escuchó el sonido de unas cadenas, se volteó y vio de frente a una persona encadenada por las extremidades, - ¡Ethan! – gritó Supergirl ilusionada; Ethan no decía nada y Supergirl caminó hacia él – ahora los saco, porque necesito sacar a alguien especial -.

Lo que Supergirl no sabía era que cuando se acercaba a donde estaba Ethan, poco a poco se sintió mal, sus poderes comenzaron en disminuir, al momento de sentir fuertes dolores cayó al suelo y tratando de mirar arriba, vio que hubo un gran campo de energía, dicha energía no era del Omegahedron.

Qué bueno que vinieras de visita Supergirl, veo que te está pasando lo mismo que a su primo cuando se expone ante la kriptonita – saludó Selena.

¿Dónde estás… Selena? – preguntó con dificultad Supergirl.

Estoy aquí – Selena apareció al lado izquierdo en donde está Ethan encadenado.

¿Qué… me has… hecho? – preguntó Supergirl.

Deberías saber que su punto débil es exponer ante la kriptonita, afortunadamente lo conseguí de manera fácil, ya que soy la emperatriz de este mundo, con medio de la magia creé este campo de energía en frente de Ethan, para demostrar que eres vulnerable –. Paso siguiente, Selena extendió su báculo rompiendo las cadenas que tenía atado Ethan, él la miró fijamente y se acercó para besarla ciegamente sin decir una sola palabra.

No lo hagas… ¡Ethan! – pero los gritos de Kara no llegaron a los oídos de un Ethan cegado por la magia de Selena.

Supergirl tenía que alejar del campo de energía, pero no podía, estaba bastante débil para oponer resistencia.

A propósito, quiero darte un boleto para que vayas a la Zona Fantasma, que llegará en cualquier momento, para que viajes – Selena abrió el techo del castillo, atrajo a un enorme panel del cual llegó a donde estaba la débil Supergirl, en pocos segundos panel la absorbió – Disfrutes de su prisión Supergirl, por siempre y para siempre -. Dichas palabras, Selena besó a Ethan y se rió.

Supergirl encerrada en el cristal lloró y gritó, golpeando ante el panel que la llevó fuera del planeta Tierra hacia un rumbo desconocido, hacia la Zona Fantasma.

Cuando el panel llegó a un lugar oscuro, lleno de tierra negra y barro, chocó contra una de las grandes rocas, se rompió y Kara cayó al suelo, ella se levantó y desesperada trató de volar, pero no pudo, luego cogió una roca puntiaguda, trató de romperla presionando su mano izquierda, pero en vez de lograr, su mano se sangró por primera vez en su vida y sintió gran dolor, vio por todos lados y no había nada, solamente oscuridad y soledad, luego se arrodilló y lloró amargamente.

¡¿Dónde estoy?! – Kara se preguntó llorando, su pulsera resplandeció levemente y llamó a sus padres. – Perdóname… fracasé con mi misión… si no pasaría todo esto, estoy segura que no estaría ahora por acá… - de repente la pulsera resplandeció con un poco más de intensidad, Kara lo vio con su rostro oscuro y desolador.

Kara… hija… - las voces venían de la pulsera – No te preocupes por lo que pasó… sabemos lo que has hecho… nunca es tarde de rendir…-.

Madre, perdóname… - dijo Kara llorando amargamente.

No llores… mi Kara… con esos lamentos suyos y su manera de rendir no vas a dar solución… vaya a una cueva, seguramente encontrarás a alguien que te ayude en salir de esa zona… Ánimo Kara… todo está en sus manos… - Kara secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, se levantó y fue en busca de aquella cueva, caminando en forma de zigzag y en pasos lentos sobre las piedras, tratando de no caer al piso.

Sin embargo, al momento de acercarse a la cueva, Kara fue vista por un personaje oscuro quien se acercaba.

¡Alto ahí kriptoniana! – gritó el personaje.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Kara.

Supongo que eres familiar de la familia El, porque detesto a esa familia – el personaje no respondió, diciendo algo diferente – yo hago las preguntas, ¿eres familiar de Jor-El y de Kal-El? -.

Sí, soy familiar de ambos, pero ¿por qué me preguntas con tanto rencor? – respondió confundida Kara.

El personaje se acercó hacia una Kara confundida y asustada, luego cogió el brazo derecho con fuerza y después la agarró de los cabellos a Kara, quien gritó amargamente.

Todos los descendientes de Jor-El deben morir, y veo que este es mi momento, ya que si no pude con Kal-El, lo haré contigo – con ello, el personaje tiró a Kara al piso, luego la golpeó y la lanzó hacia un lago de fango y lodo.

¿Quién… eres…? – trató de preguntar Kara quien no se movió ni dio resistencia.

Deberías saber que soy el general Zod y creo que contigo tengo un buen plan para acabar con ese detestable de Kal-El – esas palabras del general Zod hizo recordar algo a Kara, ya que ella supo que Zod fue derrotado por Kal-El hace algunos años en la Fortaleza de la Soledad.

Cuando Zod colocó la cabeza de Kara en el lodo, para ahogarla, otro personaje lanzó una piedra hacia la espalda de Zod, éste se volteó adolorido y tiró a Kara en el lodo.

General, es mejor que deje a la niña tranquila – advirtió el otro personaje.

Lo conozco… eres otro de los que no se merecen vivir… - desafía Zod.

¿Me conoces? Bien, por lo menos no has cambiado nada en su arruinado aspecto… Es mejor que me entregues la jovencita – respondió el otro personaje.

¿Y qué vas hacer si no lo hago, Zaltar? – preguntó un poco sonriente Zod.

Zaltar se balanceó hacia Zod, luego con una roca puntiaguda lo golpeó bastante fuerte en el rostro de Zod quien cayó al piso, después lo lanzó al otro lado.

Pues sufre… - fue la respuesta de Zaltar, con ello Zod cayó inconsciente.

Zaltar, al ver a Kara con su rostro boca abajo en el lodo, la sacó con delicadeza y la llevó hacia la cueva.

En La Tierra, las tropas del ejército y los comandos de la policía, manipulados por la magia de Selena, controlaban en cada rincón del mundo por la fuerza a las múltiples protestas de rechazo en contra del mandato de Selena. Una de las grandes concentraciones de manifestantes estaba en Metrópolis, donde varios de los manifestantes fueron desplazados de Smallville. El alcalde de Metrópolis, el gobernador de estado y las directivas de The Daily Planet organizaron una fuerte movilización. Entre los manifestantes estaban Lucy, su hermana Louis, Jimmy, George y Helen. Esa manifestación pacífica fue de a pie hacia Smallville, en las faldas de aquella montaña-castillo en donde estaba Selena.

Al llegar la manifestación, Selena envió a Bianca para que fuera con un grupo de policías para persuadir a los manifestantes.

Señores, ¿Cuál es el motivo de la manifestación? – preguntó Bianca a todos los manifestantes.

¿Y cómo será otro motivo que no sea a favor de Selena? – contra preguntó Louis - ¡Es increíble que personas obsesionadas del poder nos quitan todos nuestros derechos, especialmente que sin justificación cierran todos los medios de comunicación, entre ellos al Daily Planet! -.

¿No están satisfechos de nuestro gobierno? ¿Acaso quieren hablar directamente con ella para que les diera dádivas y beneficios? – preguntó Bianca.

No lo estamos, queremos que Selena renuncie inmediatamente si no lo hace, nosotros venimos para sacarla de una vez del poder – respondió el director Danvers.

Todos los manifestantes vinieron por encima de los policías, cuando la situación se volvió más densa, Bianca corrió a donde estaba Selena, leyendo sus libros de hechicería.

Selena – dijo desesperada Bianca – esos manifestantes quieren que te entregues, no están de acuerdo con su mandato -.

¿En serio? – preguntó burlona Selena.

Completamente – respondió Bianca.

Selena llamó a Ethan y bajaron los tres, montados en un automóvil lujoso. Los manifestantes al ver el auto, les cerraron el paso de salida.

¡Selena, renuncie! – gritaron en unísono varias veces todos los protestantes.

¡Alto! – gritó Selena - ¿Con que ustedes piden que yo renuncie? -.

¡No seas hipócrita Selena! – gritó Helen – ¡Queremos que renuncie por el bien de todos y acepte sus errores! -.

¿Y quién es usted para pedirme semejante acusación? ¿No están contentos por lo que hago? – preguntó Selena.

¡Es una ciudadana, quien protesta con justificada manera y pide justicia por lo que has hecho! – gritó Lucy.

Por favor Lucy, no arremetes por favor – trató de tranquilizar Jimmy.

No me tranquilizaré, hasta que esa bruja reconozca sus errores, desde los accidentes que causó aquella tarde en Smallville con aquella máquina, luego en querer destruir al Colegio Femenino, después causaste alboroto en un hospital, pero si no fuera por alguien quien nos salvó hasta ahora de esos desastres, esto sería un caos – dijo Lucy de manera airada.

Si no se han dado cuenta, ni Superman ni su prima están acá, seguramente ya ellos no vendrán en salvarlos porque ustedes están bajo mi yugo… - reaccionó Selena.

Además bruja, has desaparecido a varias personas inocentes como mi compañera Linda a quien no la he visto en estos días cuando usted se apoderó de este mundo – insistió Lucy en sus alegatos, Selena volteó y miró a Bianca.

Es hora de darles una lección a estos manifestantes – y ordenó a los policías para que atraparan a todos los manifestantes y los metieron en los camiones para llevarlos directamente al castillo. Selena le dijo al oído a un Ethan cegado por la magia: - Aprendas esta lección, hay que ser mano dura frente a los demás si ellos se oponen. De ahora hacia adelante serás el príncipe Ethan – y ordenó al chofer del auto para que los llevaran de vuelta al castillo.

En la Zona Fantasma, Zaltar llevó en sus brazos a Kara inconsciente hacia la cueva, allí la dejó en una piedra plana, en forma de cama. Cuando Zaltar preparaba algo, Kara levantó levemente sus ojos, cuando vio que estaba adentro de una cueva, se paró, miró a su alrededor imágenes y figuras, al verlos se asustó, no sabía que pasó. Cuando caminó alrededor del lugar comenzó en recordar lo último que pasó, al recordar dolió su cabeza, lo que no sabía era que Zaltar se percató y extendió su mano detrás de ella, tocándola levemente su cabello arruinado y sucio, después tocó el hombro, Kara se volteó asustada y vio a alguien a quien no lo veía hace varios años.

¿Zaltar? – preguntó asombrada Kara.

¿Quieres? – Zaltar le mostró un líquido en forma de atomizador.

Zaltar, ¡eres tú! – exclamó con alegría Kara.

Creo que no quieres, bueno… - Zaltar dejó el líquido, Kara lo pidió, le dio el líquido y como sabía amargo, lo escupió.

Que amargo… - dijo Kara, quien insistió en recordar – Zaltar, pero si soy yo, Kara.

No te creo – respondió burlonamente Zaltar – si fueras Kara, no estarías con esa débil condición, la Kara a quien conozco era hermosa, limpia en su aspecto exterior y limpia en su conciencia -.

Claro que soy, pero vengo vestida con el traje similar al de mi primo Kal-El, eso sí totalmente sucia, pero créame Zaltar – insistió Kara.

Dime ¿ya se encontró con su primo? – preguntó Zaltar.

No – respondió Kara.

¿Y me imagino que no pudiste encontrar el Omegahedron? – siguió preguntando Zaltar.

No… - respondió resignada Kara, quien se sentó en el suelo.

Lo lamento… - Zaltar se sentó al lado de Kara – mira, te muestro algo – y le dio una figura hecha de barro – si quieres, es tuya, te lo regalo -.

¿Qué es? – preguntó Kara cuando recibió la figura.

Es un caballo, supongo. Los caballos son seres vivos que viven en La Tierra – explicó Zaltar.

Es muy bonito ¿lo haz hecho con la vara para realizar figuras? – preguntó Kara.

No, es una figura que hice de tierra y barro de acá. Escucha, todos los seres vivos nacen de la tierra en forma viva, luego cuando viven por buen tiempo mueren y sus cuerpos regresan a la tierra, sea en forma de polvo o comido por microorganismos – explicó Zaltar.

Mientras Zaltar y Kara conversaron en una cueva en la Zona Fantasma, en el castillo, Selena persuadía a los gobernantes que estaban entre las rejas.

Señores, quiero dejar claro que mi intención es mejorar este mundo, si ustedes consideran, les podré dejar en libertad, con la condición de que trabajen para mí en la construcción de varios proyectos que todos tenemos pensado -.

Nos da pena con usted, pero de mi parte no quiero colaborar con una mujer loca, además, hemos tenido tantos problemas de enfrentar contra gobernantes desquiciados y con villanos que siempre quieren conquistar el mundo, para que ahora trabajemos para usted y ensuciar nuestro desprestigio con nuestros pueblos – respondió el presidente de los Estados Unidos

Señores, reflexionen – trató de convencer Selena – mi propuesta es para bien de ustedes, de sus familias y de sus naciones -.

Los gobernantes hablaron en voz baja y llegaron a un acuerdo con el secretario de las Naciones Unidas, quien tomó la vocería.

Mire señora, preferimos mantener nuestro compromiso en gobernar bajo nuestras leyes, nuestros derechos y nuestro juramento y compromiso en mantener nuestros mandatos al margen de propuestas de corrupción y destrucción como la suya – la respuesta del secretario hizo enojar a Selena.

Perfecto, si esa es la decisión de ustedes, pues tendré que hacer justicia sobre todos los habitantes de este mundo, y para que sepan que no estoy diciendo tonterías, les mostraré una prueba de mi propia justicia – al decir, Selena extendió su báculo oscuro e hizo aparecer varios personajes enjaulados en jaulas en forma esférica: Lucy, Jimmy, George, Helen y Nigel.

Al ver esa escena, todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se asustaron, menos Nigel.

¡Uuuhhh!, que bonito Selena, ahora nos enjaulas como pajarillos, fuiste muy bajo con su magia, si que das pena – exclamó negativo Nigel.

¿Quién es ese señor? – preguntó Jimmy.

Es mi profesor de matemáticas y sistemas – respondió Lucy.

¿Nigel? – preguntó sorprendido el director Danvers.

Si, soy el mismo – respondió Nigel.

Sabía que no eras de confianza, sospechaba que estabas detrás de toda esta situación, nunca me gustó su forma de ser – dijo Helen.

A ver, no entiendo – dice el director Danvers.

Es una larga historia que si contara, no me creerías y ya estuviera siendo expulsado del colegio – dijo arrepentido Nigel.

Los gobernantes vieron con bastante preocupación sobre los cinco enjaulados.

Para que lo sepan, esas personas por rebelarse contra mí, recibirán su castigo que será la muerte, eso les pasarán también a ustedes si no aceptan mis peticiones, por eso los dejaré pensar para que cambien de opinión – advirtió Serena quien salió, los mandatarios comenzaron en alegar y en lamentar, pensando en un milagro, en alguien quien los salvara.

En una de las cuevas de la Zona Fantasma, en medio de la conversación Kara preguntó a Zaltar.

¿Te acuerdas que tenías la vara para realizar figuras? -.

Claro que me acuerdo, además, aún la tengo – respondió Zaltar – pero no funciona acá en la Zona Fantasma -.

Cómo me encantaría que vivieras en La Tierra creando figuras hermosas y sorprendentes… - dijo Kara con cierta ilusión.

Me imagino que estuviste por allá… - dijo Zaltar.

Es como me dijiste aquella vez, pero más sorprendente e impresionante de lo que me imaginaba, además, los habitantes de La Tierra en su mayoría son gente trabajadora, amable y pujante, ellos aprecian mucho a mi primo. Quería pasar de incógnito, pero algunos ya me reconocen por salvar vidas y solucionar problemas, eso me gustó… - pero comenzó a entristecer – sin embargo, mi misión de buscar el Omegahedron fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que una humana quien lo tiene en estos momentos está conquistando al planeta, me debilitó, no solamente con la magia, manipulando el Omegahedron, sino también con la kriptonita, en ello no pude hacer nada y ahora estoy acá… -.

Kara, a la edad que tú tienes, su primo aún estudiaba en secundaria y no era el salvador de La Tierra, en ello lo superas, aunque tú no sepas usar correctamente sus poderes, además no todo está perdido mi niña… tengo una idea, pero no creo que seas capaz de afrontarla… - las palabras de Zaltar llamó la atención a Kara.

Dime Zaltar, ¿sabes cuál es la salida de esta zona? – preguntó ilusionada Kara.

Lo dudo, es imposible que puedas salir de acá, podrías exponerte ante un peligro inminente y seguramente podrías morir – negó Zaltar.

Por favor Zaltar, es mi única oportunidad en recuperar el Omegahedron, salvar La Tierra y salvar a Argos City – insistió Kara.

No puedes – negó Zaltar – no podrás salir de la Zona Fantasma, eso lo saben todos los villanos y malvados en esta zona, además hasta algunos perecieron en el intento -.

Es increíble que me digas eso, me decepcionas por completo Zaltar, yo pensaba que me ayudarías con esto y me sales con ese pesimismo, ahorita todos están sufriendo por mi culpa, mis padres, los habitantes de Argos City, los habitantes de La Tierra, mis nuevos amigos y hasta alguien a quien amo, todos sufren ¿y te parece mejor resignar? ¿Dejando que todos mueran? – alegó Kara con tono duro y seco, levantando de donde estaba sentada, Zaltar trató de tranquilizarla.

Sabía que me dirías eso y me merezco pagar por ese grave error ¿Por qué no tomamos este líquido refrescante? Estoy seguro que con esto te tranquilizas -.

Kara tomó un respiro de desilusión, cogió la botella, pero antes de tomar hizo un improvisado brindis.

¿Sabes? Voy a brindar por el dolor, al final y a cuentas no me importa que todos sufran bajo el reinado de villanos como Selena y que también mi primo cuando venga va a sufrir el mismo destino que yo, ¡Salud! – con ello Kara antes de tomar miró de reojo a Zaltar quien pensó de repente.

Sería buena idea hacer el intento – pensó con voz alta Zaltar.

Por supuesto, estoy segura que podemos salir hacia adelante. Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo alegre Kara.

Kara dejó el líquido, levantó a Zaltar quien cogió la vara y ambos salieron de la cueva directamente hacia un lugar con bastantes vientos, ambos se cogieron de la mano para no perder.

Durante la larga travesía por la Zona Fantasma, Zaltar indicó a Kara un lugar extraño, referente a un vórtice que conducía hacia el exterior. En el vórtice estaba una pendiente como si fuera una alta pared empinada para escalar. Kara al ver la pendiente, temió y cambió de decisión.

¡Tengo miedo, es peligroso! – gritó Kara llegando al vórtice con Zaltar.

¡Tienes que vencer el miedo! ¡Es la única forma de salir! – respondió Zaltar, quien recordó la vara y le dio a Kara como regalo - ¡De ahora esta vara es tuya, toma, te servirá! -.

Ambos continuaron avanzando en el vórtice, cuando empezaron a subir, apareció un remolino en el centro del vórtice que no se movía por los lados.

La presencia de Kara con Zaltar en el vórtice reaccionó al instante al Omegahedron en el castillo, cuando Selena trazó sus planes para extender su conquista a todos los rincones del mundo, Bianca vio preocupada la reacción de la fuerza energética.

Selena, el Omegahedron está reaccionando con bastante fuerza – avisó Bianca.

Selena y Ethan se acercaron hacia una forma de piscina negra, donde vieron a dos personas en el vórtice, Selena se enojó.

No puedo creer, es esa chiquilla de nuevo, acompañada por una persona a quien no lo conozco – reaccionó Serena.

Seguramente es un amigo de Supergirl – aseguró Bianca,  
Ethan también los vio detenidamente y recordó vagamente sobre Supergirl.

No voy a permitir que ellos lleguen hasta acá – Selena fue a donde estaban los libros de hechicería y buscó un conjuro de manera desesperada – lo encontré, enviaré bolas de fuego para bajarlos -.

Kara y Zaltar avanzaron poco a poco hacia la mitad de la pendiente empinada, Kara estaba al frente de Zaltar, quien la empujó hacia arriba, luego ambos vieron una luz al final del vórtice, Zaltar le indicó con el dedo de su mano derecha la salida.

¡Zaltar!, ¡No puedo más, estoy agotada! – gritó Kara.

¡De ninguna manera! ¡Si puedes! ¡Demuestre valor! – respondió Zaltar.

Ambos siguieron avanzando, pero vieron de repente que desde la salida salieron bolas de fuego, ambos se protegieron, pero Zaltar fue golpeado por una de las bolas, Kara lo cogió con su mano izquierda para que no cayera.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó asustada Kara.

Sí, pero no te preocupes por mí, siga adelante que estaré contigo… - respondió Zaltar y ambos continuaron subiendo.

Al ver que no tuvo éxito con su conjuro, Selena desesperada buscó otro conjuro más eficaz y poderoso para eliminar a ambas personas, de pronto se alegró por lo que encontró.

A pocos metros de llegar a la salida, Kara comenzó en sentir la energía del Omegahedron en su pulsera.

¡Zaltar! ¡Por fin siento la energía del Omegahedron – gritó Kara.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que el remolino comenzó a mover por todos lados del vórtice y con sus vientos fuertes dejó en dificultades a ambos.

¡Avanza Kara! ¡No hay tiempo! – gritó Zaltar y le dio otro empujón hacia arriba.

Cuando Kara llegó a la salida, miró hacia abajo y se aterró cuando Zaltar se quedó resignado, viendo llegar al remolino.

Recuerde mi niña, yo siempre estaré contigo… - diciendo eso, Zaltar fue llevado por el remolino y cayó lentamente del vórtice.

¡Zaltar, NOOOO! – Kara lloró, perdió a su gran amigo y maestro, una persona quien la quería mucho y le enseñó todo sobre la vida.

Supergirl no quería aguantar más, pero al recordar que tenía una misión por cumplir, no lloró más, se concentró en subir hacia la salida para que no fuera alcanzada por el mismo remolino. Llegando hacia la luz, sintió que su fuerza y sus poderes regresaron de nuevo, alzó sus brazos y saltó fuerte para emprender su vuelo, decidida en vencer a Selena y recuperar el Omegahedron.

_Escrito inicialmente el día miércoles, 24 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Blog Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes 29 de octubre de 2010._

_Primera corrección: martes, 31 de enero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: sábado, 03 de noviembre de 2012._


	10. Capítulo 10: Revancha

**PRIMER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA FUERZA ENERGÉTICA **

_**DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO: REVANCHA**_

El Omegahedron reaccionó cada vez más fuerte, Selena y Bianca no sabían qué hacer, mientras Ethan se quedó mirando. Supergirl salió del vórtice y en velocidad supersónica de su vuelo, pasó de la piscina negra y se volteó para ver a Selena.

¡Selena! Su momento y su juego terminó ¡Ríndase! – dijo seria y decidida Supergirl.

¡Jamás! – negó Selena – Un paso más pajarito azul y sus amigos sufrirán -.

Con su báculo de bambú africano, acercó las jaulas esféricas hacia unos grandes cristales puntiagudos que contenían altas temperaturas, algunos enjaulados comenzaron en temer.

Jimmy, tengo miedo, soy muy joven para morir – dijo Lucy.

Tranquila Lucy, todo saldrá bien – respondió Jimmy.

Supergirl no se sorprendió de esa maniobra y le dijo a Selena.

¡Déjalos en paz! ¿Acaso quieres hacer eso con todos los seres humanos? Si yo fuera usted, no lo haría -.

De repente, Supergirl se volteó y dio un fuerte soplo de aire frío para romper los cristales, antes de que Selena con su magia soltara las jaulas, los cristales fueron destrozados y los enjaulados cayeron ilesos, Supergirl fue hacia las jaulas y las rompió con la vara que le regaló Zaltar, todos salieron corriendo.

¡Salgan a un lugar seguro, rápido! – pidió Supergirl, mientras todos fueron hacia aquella esquina, Supergirl avisó a Lucy – Lucy, toma esto – le dio su vara – presione la vara, con ello podrás liberar a los demás prisioneros y sacarlos de aquí – Lucy lo cogió y se fue directamente hacia los demás capturados, Jimmy acompañó a Lucy.

Supergirl se acercó a Selena y la desafía.

Selena, devuélvame el Omegahedron, ¡Ahora! – dijo enojada Supergirl.

Si quieres tener el Omegahedron, lo tendrás – respondió burlona Selena.

Usando su báculo oscuro, Selena creó de nuevo el campo de energía con la kriptonita, causando de nuevo el malestar de Supergirl quien cayó al suelo, a la vez, Selena abrió el piso en cuadros móviles por la lava incandescente. Supergirl no podía mover, se sentía débil por los efectos de la kriptonita. Ethan, al ver sufrir a Supergirl, encontró la kriptonita que estaba al lado del Omegahedron, Selena se sorprendió ante la actitud de Ethan.

Ethan, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó enojada Serena.

Ahora recuerdo todo, no quiero ver sufrir a Supergirl por sus caprichos, Selena – al instante fue hacia la ventana y lanzó lejos la kriptonita.

Supergirl poco a poco recuperó sus poderes, ya que el campo de energía se desvaneció, pero Selena lanzó un haz de energía para que cayera una estatua directamente a Supergirl para que fuera golpeada y mandada a la lava incandescente, Ethan al ver, gritó.

¡Supergirl, cuidado arriba! -.

Selena escuchó el grito de Ethan y mandó un hechizo para tirarlo al piso inmóvil, Supergirl eludió la caída de la estatua, luego vio lo que pasó con Ethan y lentamente, recuperando sus fuerzas se levantó, dejando más furiosa a Selena.

Selena, reconsidere, ya no tienes amigos a quien apoyarte, es mejor que se resigne – dijo Supergirl cruzando sus brazos.

Puede ser que pierda todos los que viven, usted incluída, por lo tanto serás la primera en perecer – respondió Selena.

Bianca, al ver que todo salió de las manos a Selena, se retiró lentamente.

Es mejor que salgo de acá, si me permiten, porque la verdad no quiero saber nada de esta situación – Selena la escuchó y enojada envió un haz de energía para estrellar a Bianca contra la pared – Bueno, bueno, tú ganas Selena, no iré de acá.

Lucy, por su parte corrió hacia las rejas, allá Jimmy encontró a Louis y hablaron sobre Supergirl.

Señores, ¡Apártense! – gritó Lucy.

Todos los prisioneros, incluyendo Louis se apartaron y Lucy presionó la vara para romper fácilmente la cerradura, después todos salieron.

¡Todos salgan del castillo! – gritó Lucy, pero Louis y Jimmy se quedaron.

Es mejor que nosotros nos quedamos, para ver si servimos de ayuda para Supergirl – dijo Louis a su hermana.

¿Están seguros? – preguntó Lucy.

Claro, recuerda Lucy que somos periodistas, nunca abandonamos el lugar de la noticia – respondió Jimmy.

Bueno ¿y qué esperamos? – dijo Lucy y los tres fueron a donde estaba Supergirl.

Selena recogió más energía del Omegahedron y preparó un poderoso conjuro, del cual consistió en separar un ser similar a Selena, pero de aspecto oscuro, eso dejó confundida a Supergirl, quien vio que Selena no se resignó en dejar sus planes.

¡Selena, es mejor que no hagas más locuras! – Supergirl saltó a donde estaba Selena, pero aquel ser oscuro se abalanzó hacia Supergirl, quien la golpeó con una fuerte patada, tirándola al piso.

Supergirl sabía que iba a tener problemas con aquel personaje, ya que tenía una fuerza igual al de ella y una agilidad y rapidez en reaccionar. El ser oscuro se enfureció y fue hacia Supergirl para acabarla con los golpes, inicialmente Supergirl los bloqueó, pero la rapidez de los golpes del personaje la dejó confundida, logrando el objetivo, arrojando con los golpes a Supergirl hacia una de las paredes.

Selena disfrutaba de la pelea, ya que ordenó a su personaje en matar de una vez a Supergirl, el personaje acató la orden y comenzó en ahogar con sus manos a Supergirl quien comenzó en no sentir su propia respiración y sin pensar trató de patear fuertemente varias veces al abdomen de la figura del personaje oscuro, haciéndole doler. El personaje oscuro no pudo ahogar más al cuello de Supergirl y cayó al suelo, eso hizo enfurecer más a Selena, quien usando bastante energía capturó a Supergirl con un fuerte haz de energía, como si fuera una cuerda para halar y poder desprender las extremidades, ordenó al personaje que se recuperara y cogiera el otro extremo del haz de energía en forma de cuerda y ambas comenzaron en halar muy fuerte, causando más dolor a Supergirl.

No puedo… - dijo en voz baja Supergirl – no puedo… -.

Pero una voz salió de su corazón "Claro que puedes, sea fuerte Kara, demuéstrales lo que eres…", era la voz de Zaltar quien hizo animar, entonces Supergirl agarró con sus manos la cuerda, halando a Selena y al otro ser hacia de frente, golpeándolas, luego gritó:

¡Si puedo! - Y lanzó energía de sus manos en el haz de energía en forma de cuerda, tumbando a las dos al suelo.

El personaje oscuro se recuperó y fue por encima de Supergirl, pero ella la golpeó con una gran patada voladora al rostro, enviándolo directamente hacia la piscina negra. Selena se levantó y volvió a llamar al ser para que regresara, sin embargo, Ethan llegó arrastrando en el suelo hacia donde estaba el cofre, del cual lo tumbó para que cayera al suelo, Selena vio lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia Ethan para matarlo.

¡Es el momento Supergirl, enfréntala de una vez! – gritó Nigel.

Supergirl, viendo que Selena fue hacia Ethan, voló hacia ella y realizando círculos rápidos en forma de remolino, impidió la pretensión de Selena en matar a Ethan, además, el remolino absorbió a Bianca y a ambas mujeres las llevó hacia la piscina negra, en donde estaba la Zona Fantasma, luego el remolino desvaneció, apareciendo la figura de Supergirl con las manos en la cintura frente a la piscina.

Todos los presentes sorprendidos por la heroica hazaña de Supergirl se alegraron y aplaudieron, menos Nigel, quien buscó por todos lados el cofre, sin saber que Ethan lo cogió para entregarlo a Supergirl.

¿Buscabas esto? – Ethan sonriente le enseñó el cofre, Supergirl lo abrió y cogió con toda delicadeza el Omegahedron, cuando Supergirl quería agradecer a Ethan, la interrumpieron los mandatarios.

Supergirl, eres digna pariente de Superman, no sabemos en cómo agradecer – agradeció el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

No me agradezcas señor presidente, pero tengo prisa, seguramente mi primo regresará y estará con ustedes, yo iré a devolver el Omegahedron a donde estaba – respondió Supergirl sonriente.

Antes de que vayas, quisiera saber ¿qué pasó con Selena? – preguntó Louis.

Selena y su acompañante fueron enviadas a la Zona Fantasma, allá estarán junto con delincuentes como el general Zod, de allá no saldrán de por vida – contestó Supergirl.

¿Y qué pasará con este castillo? – Louis siguió preguntando.

Creo que desaparecerá y todo volverá a la normalidad – respondió Supergirl, añadiendo – quiero pedirles un favor a todas y a todos ustedes, espero que no digan en público lo que hice mi venida a este planeta, es importante que esto quede entre nosotros, de manera confidencial, ya que vine de paso cumpliendo solamente con esta misión -.

No se preocupe Supergirl, de nuestra parte no diremos que estuviste por acá – respondió Jimmy.

Además, ni te hemos visto por estos lados – dijo Lucy – solamente espero que Linda regrese – al escuchar, Supergirl abrazó a Lucy quien se sorprendió.

Linda está bien, estoy segura que ella regresará, porque creo que ella fue a otra ciudad por temor, pero pronto regresará – mintió Supergirl.

¿Entonces tendré que eliminar el registro de la señorita Danvers en los registros de estudiantes del colegio? – preguntó el director Danvers.

No, le sugiero que guarde el cupo hasta que Linda regresara – al responder Supergirl, se acordó de Ethan y le habló – Ethan, quiero agradecerte que me hayas salvado en mi misión y compartir buenos momentos en esta aventura que tuve… -.

No me agradezcas Kara – respondió Ethan, pero agregó algo en voz baja y en tono dulce – sin embargo, no me arrepiento en enamorarme de ti… Espero que llegues sana y salva por allá y me recuerdes… Algún día esperaré tu regreso para que seguimos compartiendo buenos momentos – luego Ethan tocó suavemente el mentón y los labios de Supergirl con sus dedos – te quiero mucho y no te olvidaré jamás – Supergirl sonrió tímidamente quien cogió suavemente sus manos en las mejillas de Ethan.

Yo tampoco te olvidaré Ethan, estoy segura que regresaré pronto… - con estas palabras y Lucy devolviendo la vara a Supergirl, Supergirl se despidió de todos y emprendió el vuelo, llevando el Omegahedron.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, Supergirl salió del castillo, minutos después la montaña con el castillo desaparecieron, todos se alegraron en ver que estaban en el pueblo de Smallville, Lucy y Jimmy se besaron sin que Louis se enterara, los policías acompañaron a los mandatarios, custodiándolos en los camiones brindados para llevarlos de nuevo a Nueva York en medio de un furor total de todos los habitantes de Smallville. Nigel pensativo sobre lo que sucedió, decidió olvidar, pero se encontró de sorpresa con una de sus estudiantes.

¡Nigel! – gritó aquella joven – qué bueno que estés bien, ¿no le pasó nada malo? -.

Señorita Spencer – respondió Nigel – la verdad estoy bien, si quieres hablemos en la cafetería y te explico lo que pasó, espero que cuando crezcas, seas buena estudiante y que no seas rencorosa o vengadora como lo fue Selena – dicho ello ambos caminaron hacia la cafetería.

Lucy y Jimmy vieron a todo su alrededor, Louis los vio cogiendo de las manos.

Los pillé, par de tortolitos… - las palabras de Louis dejaron muda a la pareja – espero que este suceso no sea un pretexto para que estén juntos -.

Louis por favor, si quieres iremos a Metrópolis, pero necesito hablar algo importante con Lucy, y es algo muy serio – respondió Jimmy.

Más les valen, por ahora nos veremos en la casa – cuando Louis se retiró, Lucy habló con Jimmy.

Me mostraste que me quieres mucho, espero que lo nuestro perdure… - dijo Lucy.

Si quieres nos tomamos unas fotos juntos… - sugirió Jimmy, pero Lucy interrumpió.

Es mejor que lo hagas después, ¿te parece Jimmy? –.

Cuando Lucy y Jimmy conversaron, Ethan se montó en su camión y llegando hacia la pareja, se despidió de ellos y todos cogieron rumbos diferentes.

Supergirl por su parte, muy alegre llevó el Omegahedron resplandeciendo en sus manos, llegó hacia el río, se sumergió en él y entrando en las profundas aguas, encontró la nave, del cual se abrió, en ello Supergirl se acomodó y la nave se dirigió hacia el espacio interior, Supergirl divisó a Argos City, el Omegahedron dio su máximo resplandor y brillo, iluminando toda la ciudad al acercarse. Los habitantes de Argos City se mostraron complacidos y alegres con el regreso de Kara.

Tras entrar a Argos City, Kara pensó sobre el amor de su vida, Ethan, a quien no lo abandonará: "Algún día regresaré por ti Ethan, algún día…".

FIN

_Escrito el día jueves, 25 de febrero de 2010._

_Editado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: martes, 9 de noviembre de 2010._

_Primera corrección: martes, 31 de enero de 2012_

_Segunda corrección: domingo, 04 de noviembre de 2012._

NOTA:

Espero que les haya gustado este primer fanfic, al parecer, he visto reacciones positivas de varias lectoras y de varios lectores, a quienes les han gustado bastante la historia, me han pedido que lo publicara en un libro o que se pudiera realizar un comic con esta historia, la verdad lo pensaré, pero por ahora, estén pendientes de mi segundo fanfic sobre Supergirl, ya que esa vez si se va a encontrar con Superman, estén pendientes de mi segundo fanfic.

Este fanfic aficionado fue basado de la película de Supergirl de1984, producida por Alexander Salkind y escrita originalmente la historia por David Odell (con idea de Ilya Salkind), bajo permiso de DC Comics.

DEDICATE IN ENGLISH:

This fanfic is dedicate to actresses Helen Slater and Laura Vandervoort, who they played Supergirl, I love Helen and Laura.

_El autor._


End file.
